You Are My Only One
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: Brooke and Nathan Scott. Now the eye of America, how will they deal with that, their disgruntled parents, and a new addition to their family along the way? Brathan of course, with slight Breyton and Brachel
1. She's a Scott

**AN: I really do love Brathan. So I'm making them a story! I got the idea for this story from another story I have been reading, _The Family Scott_ by caseycoop. It's a really good story, and I hope you guys read it :)  
**

* * *

_Hello everybody, this is Ryan Seacrest here with Giuliana Rancic as we bring you the hottest entertainment stories, trends and celebrity interviews every day here on E! News. Today, our headlining news is Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis, or should we say Scott?  
Yes Ryan, it has been confirmed by both person's parents that they did, in fact, get married over this weekend. It was a small, private ceremony with only family and close friends. But what was the real reason for this shotgun wedding?  
Well, that's what we're trying to find out for you guys. Do we have a murder cover on our hands here? For all we know, they could just be two kids in love, but we'll find it out for you because that's our job here on E! News.  
In other news, Brad and Angelina have adopted their 25th child from Africa!..._

And with that, Brooke Davis-Scott shut off the tv, looking to her husband. "Guess the rat got out of the bag, huh?" She smiled a little, moving to their couch by the huge bay window overlooking Sunset Beach at their California home.

"I can't believe our parents were the ones that squealed. They didn't even know about us getting married." The raven haired boy shook his head, taking his wife by the waist and pulling her down into his lap. "I figured they of all people would want to keep this a secret" He placed a loving hand on her stomach as he looked into her eyes.

"As long as no one knows about the baby for another couple of months, we'll be good." She sent him a soft smile, propping her head on her hand as she leaned against the arm of the couch. "Plus, we moved away from all of that, so unless they come stalk us at our house, I doubt they'll find out until I start showing a lot"

"True" He smiled back at her, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her lips before patting her legs and getting up from the couch. "I'm going to go out for a run. You going to be okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he fetched his sneakers, walking back to the couch to put them on.

Brooke sat up, snaking her arms around his body and leaned her head against his back. "I don't know Nate, I mean, what am I going to do without my big strong hubby to protect me?" She asked playfully with a small smirk on her face.

"Call Peyton, she's manly enough for us both" Nathan laughed as his wife hit his arm "Hey, you know I'm kidding" He leaned down and kissed her forhead gently, sending a quick text to Peyton. "She's on her way" He grabbed a large glass and filled it at the tap, drinking it down before going walking over to the door. "I'll see you in a little while babe." He called out to her, since she was still on the couch in the living room.

"Okay, bye baby. Love you" She heard him call out a 'love you too' as he closed the door and she turned the TV on again, putting it on Marley and Me, which had come out on DVD recently. Nathan had told her not to buy that movie, because it would probably make her want a puppy too, and they both knew she would absolutely hate training the dog, and having it chew up all her furniture and shoes and such. But she, being Brooke, bought the movie anyway and had yet to watch it.

About twenty minutes into the movie, she heard her front door open and Peyton yell that it was her. "Don't you know how to knock P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, sitting up on the couch as she paused the movie.

"Considering I have a key, I don't think I need to knock" The blonde grinned before sitting down next to her best friend of twenty-four years. "What are we watching?" She asked curiously as she stole most of the blanket Brooke was covering herself with.

"Marley and Me. And no, I'm not starting it over so you can see the beginning." Brooke rolled her eyes as she pulled half of the blanket back to cover her own body. "You'll just have to suffer not knowing the beginning of the story because you're chronically late." The bubbly brunette smiled teasingly at Peyton, who stuck her tongue out.

"I feel bad for you and Nate's future offspring. You'll never cut them any slack for being even a little late, will you?" She grabbed the remote out of her friend's hands, quickly searching back to the beginning of the movie before Brooke could get it back. "Ha! Now we have to start aaallll over" She smiled victoriously.

"Of course I'll cut them slack, because I'll love them more than I love you" She grinned, but behind the smile, Brooke's thoughts seemed to take over. Would she be a good mother? Would she mess up her kids, and make them love Nathan more than her, because she would just be too mean of a mother? What if Nathan ended up leaving her because of her lack of skills at being a mother? The questions were never-ending, and they plagued Brooke's mind for the rest of the day.

"Brooke! Baby, I'm home!" Nathan came through the front door, dripping with sweat as Brooke walked into the foyer, with Peyton following close behind. He got a confused look on his face as he saw their eyes red and a little puffy. He opened his arms for Brooke to fall into.

She walked into his arms, leaning her head against his chest as she rubbed circles into her back with his fingertips. "What's wrong babe?" His husky voice rang through her ears, and she sniffled a bit before looking up at him. "We were just watching Marley and Me" Once the words left her mouth, Nathan's mouth turned into a smirk. "Baby, I told you not to get that movie, and that it would make you cry"

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes a bit, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the phone ringing. She stepped out of her love's hold and picked up the phone, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" _A voice screamed into Brooke's ear._ "We agreed on one date. _One_ date Brooklynn Penelope, and when you wanted a relationship with the boy, we didn't say anything because you were doing us a favor by going on the date with him to close the deal. MARRIAGE BROOKLYNN?! MARRIAGE?! Your mother and I will _not_ stand for this one bit. You will get this marriage annulled and come home immediately. You will not stay married to that boy under any circumstances, do you understand?!"_

Brooke tapped her foot impatiently as she heard her father bark his orders at her. "Daddy, I love him, and I need him, now more than ever. I'm not getting this marriage annulled under any circumstances. I'm staying married to Nathan, and there's nothing you can do about it"

_"Nothing I can do about it my ass Brooklynn. I will cut you off completely. You can consider yourself Brooklynn Penelope Smith for all I care because you are not even close to being my daughter any longer if you stay married to that boy. We will shut everything down. Your credit cards, your insurance payments, your mortgage, everything. You will get on the first flight back to Tree Hill, and we'll deal with this here. No daughter of mine will be married to a _Scott_, that's for sure."_

"Then I'm obviously not your daughter, am I? And legally, I'm a Scott now anyway Daddy. And as for you 'cutting me off', I pay for everything of mine, as does Nathan his stuff, which we do with our _jobs_. Remember that Daddy? Clothes over Bros? Which I can definitely cut Victoria off from considering she is _my_ employee. If you decide to disown me, just know you're not going to get me back; this is a one shot deal. It's me with Nathan as my husband, or nothing."

_"I'll take nothing. Like you said, you're a Scott now anyway"_ And with that, Brooke was met with a dial tone, and she angrily threw the phone down into it's cradle, recieving a confused look from Nathan. "It was my dad. He decided to disown me over the phone" She rolled her eyes, and he moved toward her, putting a hand on her arm.

"Well that's not like the Richard Davis I know" He shook his head when he was met with a curious look from his wife. "That's not a classy way to disown someone at all" He gave her a small smile as she laughed a bit. That's what she loved about Nathan. He could always make her smile, even if she was in one of the worst moods.

"Hey B. Scott! I'm leaving, okay?" Peyton exited from the living room, with the DVD in her hand, "and I'm borrowing this, considering you wouldn't let me watch the whole thing" Brooke nodded and waved to her friend as Nathan silently told her to keep it, which she nodded to.

"I can't wait until your parents call. Or maybe Dan will be so gracious to come over here to kick your ass. And Deb mine" Nathan laughed, pulling her into his embrace yet again, resting a hand on the small of her back. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. If they come over, I'll be sure to kick their ass before they get to you and our boy"

She raised an eyebrow at him, pulling away from his chest and looking up at him. "You think it's a boy?"

"Well of course. There isn't one Scott girl in us yet. The chances of our baby being a girl are one in a million" She laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I bet our baby will be the first baby girl Scott" She got a devillish look on her face, before pulling away from him once again and walking joyfully to the kitchen, to which Nathan followed.

"What are you scheming Brooke Davis-Scott?" He narrowed his eyes at her as he watched her retrieve a legal pad and a pen, along with a magnet from the refridgerator.

"I say we place a little bet on the sex of our baby. I mean, it's only a month or two until we find out right? So why not make this exciting and more..." She trailed off as she tried to find the right word

"Brooke-like?" He offered, and she grinned

"Exactly." She wrote out a contract-like deal on the legal pad. "So if this baby is in fact the first baby girl Scott, I get to pick the first name, and then we have to agree on a middle name. But, if by some crazy chance this baby is a boy, then you get pick on the first name, and we agree on a middle name." She put two lines on the end of the page with an 'x' in front of each for their signatures. She signed it immediately and ripped the page off the pad, giving it to Nathan to look over

"Well, I'll have to have my lawyer look this over.." He smirked, before recieving an elbow nudge from Brooke. "Alright, alright, you have yourself a bet" He signed his name on the bottom and took the magnet from the table, putting the contract on the refridgerator.

"I hope you know until then, I'm still buying all girl clothes" She flashed him a smile, and he shook his head as to say 'of course'. "Because I will _not_ have my baby wearing gross unisex colors like _yellow_" She shuddered at the thought.

"Well this is going to be a fun couple of months, isn't it Davis?" He pulled her into his side, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Scott" She corrected before kissing him lightly.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so this is it. My new project. I hope you guys like it! And as always, don't forget to review! And the way i figured the 'friends for 24 years' thing was, that they became friends when they were 4, and now they're like 28. So yeah. None of the brucas drama happened, btw. BRATHAN, FTW.  
**


	2. The Scott Parents

Brooke turned over on her side, stretching her arms out to feel Nathan's side of the bed made up and cold. She opened her eyes slowly, not seeing Nathan next to her. She slowly sat up, hearing hushed voices outside of the room. She slowly got up, putting her robe on as well as some socks because the granite floor was extremely cold. As she opened the door and walked out of the room, she heard Dan and Deb's voices, scolding Nathan.

"You're an idiot Nathan, a real idiot. First you throw away your basketball career to become a freaking doctor, which we stood behind you for. And then you denied the dealership, which we were mad about, but once again, we let slide. And we let you date this Davis girl even though we knew she was trouble. What did she do to you to make you marry her? She asked you, didn't she? I know you would never throw your life away like this" Dan threw his hands in the air, and Brooke wasn't going to lie, she was extremely interested in what Nathan had to say.

"Dad, this is _my_ life. I chose to become a doctor because it's way more a stable career than basketball will ever be. It's a better career choice. You know as well as I do Dad, that with any sport, it can all go away in a second. And it's not like I left the sport completely. I'm the Laker's team doctor. I denied the dealership because it's not my dream dad, it's yours. I don't want the dealership and to be stuck in an office selling cars for the rest of my life. It's not the way I want things going. And as for Brooke, you have no right to judge her. She's one of the most amazing women I have ever met in my entire life. I'm glad you forced me to go out with her! The one thing I can thank you for during my entire life, is introducing me to Brooke Davis. And you know what Dad? She's pregnant."

Brooke jumped at this, running down the stairs and stopping in front of him. "Nathan!" She brought his ear down to her height. "We weren't going to tell anyone" She harshly hissed in his ear, to which he replied. "Well what do you want me to do? I already said it. Should I just be like 'Oh wait. No I was just kidding'?" She rolled her eyes and let Nathan stand up straight, looking to her in-laws, seeing them stare at her stomach.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Deb groaned, putting her hand to her head. "Nathan, didn't they teach you to use condoms in about middle school?!" She barked, causing Brooke to jump back. She had never seen this side of Deb before. Sure she would snap all the time because of her pill popping habits, but never at the level that caused actual fear in someone. "And you," She pointed her long bony finger toward the brunette, "how could you do this to him?! Get pregnant and then completely trap him in a life he didn't want? Goddamnit this is just like high school. You think you can just pull the pregnant card and he'll drop everything for you, huh? I bet there is no baby, is there? You don't love him you slut, you just want his money, and some poor boy to play daddy to your bastard baby, isn't that right? With people like you, there are only two reasons for getting married. Cover-ups and money. So which is it Brooke? You want some of his money to buy your shoes? Or do you want him to play daddy for your disgusting child?"

"STOP!" Nathan roared as he saw his wife crying while his mother spat in her face, calling her names she didn't deserve and making assumptions that weren't even supposed to be made. "STOP RIGHT NOW MOM" He yelled, pulling Brooke away from her and behind his back. "Don't you DARE say that about Brooke. I can't believe you would even fucking _think_ that about her. She's ten times a better woman than you ever were, and she would _never_ do any of that to me. And guess what Mom? There _is_ a baby, and I can even show you the fucking sonogram if you don't believe me! You don't get to say shit like that to my wife! And you _certainly_ don't get to say ANYTHING about our child being a bastard child because as far as you're concerned, I was born out of wedlock as well, WASN'T I?! Get out of my fucking house and _don't _come back here, or I will personally make sure you don't get anywhere near Brooke. Or my child, if it's the time. Both of you, get the fuck out." Brooke was still crying as he opened the door, slamming it behind his parents.

He walked back toward Brooke's sobbing figure, taking her into his arms and rubbing her back gently. "It's okay Brooke, my Mom's just gone crazy in her drugged up stupor. She's just trying to bring us down because she's jealous I actually love you" He kissed the top of her head, continuing to rub her back.

"Well your mother obviously thinks I've trapped you. That's not how you see it is it? Because Nathan, I thought we got married because we loved each other, not because I'm having your baby" She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she groaned "I hate crying" She pouted.

"Brooke Penelope Scott" He took her upper arms in his hands, bending downward to look into her eyes. "I married you solely for the fact that I'm in love with you, and I can't imagine my life without you" When that didn't seem to convince her, Nathan sat her down on the stairs, and he kneeled before her. "I meant what I said to my dad, you know. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You have this vibe that comes off you that makes everyone fall in love with you the minute you open your mouth. Which probably isn't a good thing considering I'm your husband and any guy that falls in love with you I'll have to murder,"

He gave her a small smile as she laughed a little "But I would give up my spotless criminal record for you in a heartbeat Brooke. You know why? Because I'm so in love with you it's crazy and nothing, I repeat _nothing_ will ever take me away from you. You know why my mom hates you? Because she doesn't know you like your friends do baby, and that's her loss, cause she's missing out on the greatest woman in the entire world. And with that, I find it incredibly sexy that you're having my child" He ended with a kink in his brow. She couldn't help but laugh and fall into his arms, her tears subsided. "That's my girl" He smiled, running his hand through her hair as he kissed the top of her head once more.

Brooke removed her face from Nathan's chest, looking up at him once again. "Will you still think I'm sexy when I'm fat and bloated and gross and won't fit into any of my clothes anymore?" Her tone was a curious one, and to him it seemed that her eyes widened and glistened when she asked the seeminly innocent question.

"Of course I will baby; I'll always think you're incredibly sexy" He grinned, seemingly pleased with his answer as he leaned in to kiss his wife again, but much to his dismay, she pulled out of his embrace, walking away from him and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, right. I adore you for lying, but you don't have to Nate. You and I both know you will find me hideous once I get fat" She said with a tinge of anger in her voice, and he got a confused look on his face. What the hell just happened?

"Babe, I'm not lying. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes" He stood up from his seat on the stairs and followed her, his hands extended out from the sides of his body. "You're being crazy" He chuckled to himself, widening his eyes as she turned quickly to face him, burning holes into his eyes.

"Oh, so I'm crazy now? Well why don't you just listen to your mom and leave me then! 'Cause I think we both know you don't want to be married to a crazy woman!" She threw her hands into the air, stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Nathan cringed as he heard the master bedroom door slam.

"What the fuck?" Nathan shook his head as he squinted his eyes, a habit he had adopted from years of being around his broody brother all the time. He ran out of the house, getting into his Lincoln Navigator and drove to the local ColdStone's. "Yeah, hi. Can I get a large cake batter ice cream with cookie dough, oreos and fudge?" The teenage girl nodded her head, not looking up to see who this customer was, but when she did, she did a complete double take. "Oh my god. Nathan Scott! Can I have your autograph?!" She squealed, and he laughed "Sure, but can I get the ice cream first? My wife's kinda mad at me and I need a bargaining chip" He smirked, and the teenager nodded, making his ice cream. While paying for it, he took out a pen and signed a napkin for her. "Thanks" He smiled, taking the ice cream, and leaving the shop.

After he got home, Nathan sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time and walked into his and Brooke's bedroom, seeing Brooke buried deep in the covers of their bed. He gently placed the ice cream on the bedside table, laying down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry baby. You're not crazy, and I promise you I'm not lying when I tell you you'll always be beautiful to me" He carefully kissed the comforter where he thought her head was. "And I got you ice cream; your favorite, from ColdStone's. Cake batter with cookie dough, oreos and fudge.

He smiled a little bit as she peeked her head out of the comforter, then proceeded to turn over and cuddle up into him. "I'm sorry" She mumbled "I know you don't think I'm crazy and fat. I don't know what came over me. I love you"

He nodded, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair "I know baby; I love you too. Now eat your ice cream before it melts in this wonderful California heat" He laughed a little, pulling the red paper bowl out of the bag, along with a plastic spoon and gave it to her.

"Help me" She scooped some of the ice cream into her spoon, holding it out to Nathan, who opened his mouth and took the ice cream into it. He grinned, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. She laughed as she wiped some ice cream off his cheek.

_And tonight on E! News, Daniel and Deborah Scott recently confirmed that Nathan and Brooke Scott are, indeed, having a child in five months!  
According to the new grandparents, the two began dating because of a business deal that Daniel Scott and Richard Davis had going on between their two car factories that have recently merged.  
Well, an arranged relationship turned surprise marriage and a baby on the way!  
We promise you we will definitely keep you updated as we get news on the couple.  
On behalf of E!, Giuliana and I want to congratulate Brooke and Nathan Scott on their new addition!

* * *

_

**AN: First off, I want to thank everyone for both reviewing the first chapter and all the story alerts you guys put on this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Fifi Trixibelle

_Brooke walked into the living room to see Nathan lying on the couch sleeping while Sports Center was on the tv. Only this time was different from all the others she had found him in the same position. There was a small pink bundle on his chest, moving up and down as Nathan breathed. She smiled at the sight, walking towards them and carefully lifting the baby into her arms. She leaned down to Nathan's face and kissed his ear "Baby, wake up" She whispered softly, standing upright as she looked over her shoulder at the newborn in her arms._

_Nathan stirred a bit with his eyes closed, before opening one, and then the other soon after. He stretched his arms over his head, sitting up on the couch. His cerulean irises gazed at hers, and she saw they had softened since the day Kacey was born. "She slept pretty well while you were gone, so I turned the tv on low so she wouldn't wake up" He explained, obviously still tired from his nap from his disheveled look._

_She smiled a bit as she took a seat next to him. "Looks like you were sleeping pretty well too" She chuckled a bit with him as he ran a hand through his hair. "So she just slept the whole time I was gone?" She changed positions, cradling the baby in her arms against her lap._

_"Well, with the lungs she's got in the middle of the night, I gotta sleep sometime" He smirked, then shook his head. "Nah, not the whole time. She had her bottle, then hung out with me a little while I went over some charts for the team. Then she fell asleep, and I finished up the charts and we watched some TV, and I guess somewhere along the line, I fell asleep."_

_Brooke nodded. Their soft conversation had become a repeated occurrence in the Scott household because frankly, Nathan and Brooke were just about beat. Ever since Kacey had been born, it had been a struggle to get her to sleep for more than three or so hours, and after a month, it was really taking a toll on their work lives. On the days Nathan had to go be with the team for a game, Brooke had to work from home and have Millicent call her with updates, and when Nathan was able to stay home because the team just had practice and the trainer could cover for him, Brooke was able to go into the store to help out Millicent and work on her presentations and sketches and such. The only problem was neither of the young parents liked to be away from their daughter for any period of time. So they ended up coming home only two to three hours after they left._

_"I need to go shopping" Brooke said suddenly, taking Nathan out of his trance as he stared adoringly at Kacey._

_"For..?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the beautiful brunette. If he knew her as well as he thought he did, it was probably to get even more clothes for Kacey, and then that would turn into a shopping escapade for herself, and then she would decide that he didn't have enough clothes, so they would get clothes for him as well._

_"Kacey needs more clothes" She stated simply, leaning her head down toward the baby in her arms. "Don't you Kace? Yes you do because you can never have enough clothes" She grinned as she looked back up at Nathan._

_He rolled his eyes. He had two options in this particular situation; he could say no, and then she would make up some terrible argument and make a cute face at him and he would say yes anyway, or he could say yes and just skip the whole 'terrible argument' part. "Alright, let's go" He took their daughter from her mother's arms and settled her into his own. "Your mommy's crazy, you know that? Yes she is. She thinks you need even more clothes when you already have enough to last you a year!" He kissed her forehead as he placed her into the second car seat they had bought her because, according to Brooke, she needed one for his car and one for hers._

_Brooke followed Nathan out of the living room and into the foyer, slipping her black coat over her white dress shirt and black pencil skirt again. She glanced outside quickly before opening the front door, seeing a small man with a camera in their bushes. It made her think of the day they brought Kacey home from the hospital. There were photographers galore outside their gated house. Brooke had refused to get a gate for their house before, but then they would have the paparazzi all over their lawn, and Nathan convinced her to get one. They had to wait two hours in the car before security could clear them away from the gate so they could get in, and even as they drove, there were still flashes everywhere visible through the tinted windows. For days, they wouldn't leave the gate; they would sit there waiting to get their photo of Kacey. It made it extremely difficult for the two to go anywhere, so they hired their close friend, Jake Jagielski to take photos of them as a family and that they sold to People Magazine, giving the proceeds to a local orphanage. Since then, there have only been a few photographers here and there outside the gate._

_As the family of three walked through the streets of Los Angeles, Brooke and Nathan held hands while Nathan held Kacey against his chest since it was cold and he didn't want her to get sick. She stole a chaste kiss from his lips before they walked into Clothes over Bros, as Brooke insisted they check in before continuing on their shopping adventure. As she walked in, she saw a customer in a black full length jacket just like hers, turned away from her and toward one of their cashiers. "Terrible service" The woman coughed as she turned around to leave, an irate expression permanently on her face, and Brooke immediately recognized her. _

_"Victoria." She no longer even attempted to call her mother after their fight when they had found out she was pregnant. "Brooke." She replied, her face hard as a rock. "This must be the mistake you foolishly threw your career away for" A look of disgust adorned her face as she looked at the pink bundle in Nathan's arms. "Shut up. She's not a mistake, and I refuse to allow anyone to call her that, unlike you about me. You know you have no right to judge me like this considering what a shitty mother you were" It hadn't been five minutes and Brooke was already fired up and ready to punch the disgrace of a mother in the face. "Well well Brooke. Cursing in front of your daughter? Not a very motherly thing to be doing, now is it?" She scoffed at her daughters attempt to hurt her. "Like mother like daughter, my dear. You just wait until she grows up and isn't the little doll you can dress up anymore, and she throws her temper tantrums and yells she hates you, and then you'll realize that you and I are so much alike. You'll do the exact thing I did. You'll ignore it; and you'll realize you weren't fit to be a mother, and you'll do exactly what I did. You'll give that little girl the entire world, and she'll still be an ungrateful little shit like you." Victoria sneered before leaving the store._

_"She's right you know" The brunette turned around quickly to see Nathan slowly backing away from her, taking their daughter with him. "You'll be just like her..."  
_

Brooke jolted up in bed, seeing Nathan next to her she sighed. "It was just a dream.." She whispered, trying to soothe herself as she rested a hand on her stomach. She slipped out of the bed gingerly, as to not wake Nathan up considering it was late. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her carefully and made her way downstairs, taking a hot chocolate packet out of the cabinet when she got to the kitchen. She grabbed her favorite dark brown mug that Peyton had bought her for her birthday. It was a huge mug that she used all the time for coffee, but considering she was pregnant, she switched to hot chocolate.

"Wanna make another?" She turned her head toward the kitchen entrance, where she heard Nathan's voice coming from. Just like in her dream, she could see his tiredness in his cerulean eyes. She bit her bottom lip and nodded, grabbing another mug as well as another swiss miss packet. She measured poured milk into both mugs, sticking them in the microwave to warm up because she and Nathan liked their hot chocolate with milk rather than water. After she poured the mix into the hot milk and scooped out her marshmallows, putting them into Nathan's cause she wasn't in the mood for marshmallows at the time. "What are you doing up?" He asked as he held his mug in both calloused hands.

She shrugged, "I had a bad dream. Did I wake you? Because I didn't mean to" She looked almost sorry as he shook his head.

"Nah, I was up already. I couldn't sleep much with your thrashing around" His face changed to sport a half smile, changing one of worry when he saw the somber look on his wife's beautiful face. "What's wrong Brooke?" He asked as she played with the spoon in her mug, swirling the chocolately liquid around.

"I had an unsettling dream, that's all. It's fine" She shrugged his question off like it was nothing when they both knew it was really something. She wasn't one to show her insecurities often, and when she did, she refused to let anyone see her down. She was stubborn like that. "I'm fine"

"If you have to say it twice, it's not true" He persisted, moving to the wooden chair next to hers, leaving his drink behind as he placed his hand on her back. "What's wrong babe? You know you can talk to me"

She stood up, away from Nathan because she knew she would break down if she was near him. "I'm fine, Nate. I promise"

"You promise my ass" The raven haired man stood from his seat, putting his hand out for her to take so he could pull her into him, "Come on babe. Let me in your head. You can't be stressing, it's not good for the baby"

Her hand shot to her stomach when he mentioned their child. She was four months along, and at their last appointment, their doctor said they would be finding out the sex at her five month check up. The bet aside, she was excited to find out what their child was going to be. Whether it be a boy or girl, Brooke would be happy, though having a girl would be her guilty pleasure. Now though, she wasn't so sure she could handle being a mother. After thinking it over for a minute, she turned and took Nathan's hand, letting him pull her toward him and back into the chair. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" He asked, moving a tendril of chocolate hair away from her face.

She nodded, "I had a dream that we had a baby girl, Kacey. And everything was good in the beginning. She was asleep on your chest in the living room and you were watching Sports Center while I was at the store, and I came home and decided to go shopping. So we went, but I wanted to check in with Milly before we went and bought anything, so you were holding Kace while we were in the store, and there was a customer, or so I thought, and it turned out to be Victoria. And she just said some stuff that got me weirded out." She shook her head a bit as Nathan looked into her eyes, concerned.

"What did she say babe?" He pulled her chair close to him in expectancy of her to start crying after she told him what her mother said so he could pull her into his arms.

"She said I would just turn out like her. I would get bored after she grew up and I couldn't dress her up like a doll, and I would ignore her just like she did me. She said I would give her everything in the world, and yet she would turn out like an ungrateful shit like I was." A couple tears fell down her porcelain face onto the leg of Nathan's sweatpants that she was wearing. "I don't want to be like her, Nate. I want to love my daughter for who she is, and not let her slip away from me. I don't want her and me to be like Victoria and me. That would kill me; that she wouldn't be able to remember the last time I hugged her, or kissed her, or told her I loved her, or even just that I was proud of her. I don't want that to happen"

Her tears ran down her face more freely now, and Nathan automatically pulled her into his strong embrace. To Brooke, being in his arms gave her a sense of protection; that as long as he was holding her, nothing could ever hurt her. But where was that feeling now? "Babe" He breathed out as he tried to console her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Baby listen to me. You're nothing like her, okay? Just the fact that you don't want to be her shows that you aren't even close to being her." She still cried, though softer now. "You could never be like your mom Brooke, and I know that cause I know you. You let people get to you and cloud your own judgment of your character. You're an extremely caring person, and I'll jump off the Empire State Building in shock the day you ever treat our daughter the way Victoria treated you. You could never do it, because you know how it feels not to be loved, and you know how terrible it feels. Being the good person you are, you would never wish that on anyone, let alone your own daughter. Don't let her get to you babe. You're better than she is." He kissed the top of her head as she pulled from his chest, eyes still red and slightly puffy. "I love you, you know that?"

She nodded letting out a soft, 'I love you too' as she sniffled again. "Are you really going to name our daughter Kacey?" He asked, scrunching his nose just as she did when she didn't like something.

"You're around me too much" She laughed a little at his nose scrunching, and shook his head. "Nah. I was thinking Muriel" She grinned, this time showing her flawless smile when she saw him cringe. "Just kidding. I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet. Or started thinking about names. It's a big deal to me, you know. Our kid has to go through their whole life with the name we pick. And if we give them a gross name like Audio Science or FiFi Trixibelle or something like that, they'll hate us!" Her mood immediately changed after the subject was changed from her mother to their child.

"I'll sooner shave my head than let you name our kid Fifi Trixibelle or Audio Science" He laughed, raising his eyebrow at her. "How about we make a deal? Our kid will be the first one on TV to have a completely normal and not shameful name, okay?" He chuckled, putting the mugs into the sink after she had agreed. "Now let's go to bed, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay" as she took his hand and they walked up the stairs, she smiled to herself. They would totally rock this parent thing.

* * *

**AN: There ya go! With the weird name thing, I was looking at the 50 craziest celebrity baby names, and Fifi Trixibelle made me laugh for hours on end. I thought it was hilarious. Anyway, who caught one tree hill this week? Peyton really bothers me, and as bad as it sounds, I was hoping the rumor of her having cancer was true. I yelled at the TV when she said she was pregnant, lol. Please don't yell at me for that statement. My aunt has lung cancer, and I know how bad it is to wish that on someone, but seriously? It's a tv show. AH! Brooke kicking ass! YES. B DAVIS, FTW! I love love love love her and Julian. Being a diehard Brucas fan, it's hard to admit anyone else would be totally good for Brooke, but he DEFINITELY is. I had my doubts about Owen. Something about him just didn't settle with me. But Julian?! NOTHING. He's soo cute. Way better looking than Owen, anyway. Before I make this note longer than the chapter was, I want to thank the people who reviewed last time, and hope you all review again! It makes my day when I get a review, even if it's short. Thanks guys!**


	4. The Davis Parents

**AN: From now on, the chapters will be like a month ahead from the chapter before it. For example, last chapter, Brooke was 4 months pregnant. This chapter, she's 5. Next, she's 6. It makes the whole pregnancy deal go faster for me, cause I don't really like those times. So yes. Five months, this chapter, six next.  
**

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW  
_

_

* * *

_

Five month checkup. Brooke couldn't wait another second for it, because they were _finally_ after three grueling months of knowing she was pregnant but not the sex of the baby, Brooke was just about ready to burst. She had bought so much baby stuff already, of course it was all pink because she was one hundred and one percent sure this baby was a girl, even though Nathan told her the baby would probably be a boy. But no, Brooke would always counter with 'Brooke Davis-Scott's baby _will_ be the first female Scott, I promise you that.'

Nathan looked over in the passenger seat to see Brooke with a permanent smile plastered on her face, and he laughed softly to himself. "You excited to find out the winner of the bet?" He reached over the center console of the car and turned down the volume on the radio.

"You know, at first it was about the bet, but now I just want to know. We could name our baby Michael Jordan or Jessica Simpson for all I care, as long as you're happy and we have our baby happy and healthy" Brooke looked as if she was contemplating something for another minute before speaking again. "If our baby is a girl, I want you to like her name too, Nate. Not just her middle name. It's just not the way I want things with our first child" She explained, resting her hand on the bump of her stomach.

Nathan nodded, "Bet's off then, cause I don't want to name our baby boy something you don't want either." He took his hand off the wheel for a minute and rested it ontop of hers "We made this baby together, it's only fair we name him or her together too, right?" He smirked.

Brooke grinned. She loved that smirk with all her heart. It's what attracted to her first and foremost. Haley and Nathan had hit a rough patch after high school and Haley's false alarm, so they got a divorce, and Haley went to UNC with Lucas while Brooke and Nathan went to USC in downtown LA so they could be near Peyton while she did her internship there.

_"Ugh! No! What the hell?!" A shorter, longer and darker haired Brooke was on the verge of tears. Her Macbook Pro had died, and her charger was still at Peyton's apartment. She looked over her shoulder at the clock. 2:30 AM. "Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"_

_"What's wrong Davis?" Nathan was standing in the doorway of her single, clad in a longsleeved light blue and white striped shirt, with the first two buttons undone to show his dark blue undershirt, dark washed jeans and Nike basketball shoes. He had walked over to her dorm to see if she was still up studying and to see if she wanted to help him study as well. The smirk on his face told her that he had no intention of studying with her, but rather, just to hang out at some odd hour in the morning._

_"My stupid stupid stupid stupid laptop just died! And I have a fucking paper due tomorrow, and my fucking charger is at Peyton's apartment!" She groaned, hitting her head with her fashion design textbook. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have forgotten that thing there when we visited her today. And on top of all that, this stupid stress is messing with my body! I'm like a week late." She said the second part on a softer note, and Nathan raised his eyebrow._

_"Well, I brought my iBook, so you can use that for your paper. Do you have it backed up anywhere?" He sat down on her bed to confront the second part of her problems. "Are you positive it's because of stress?" He placed a hand on her knee, his shocking blue eyes showing pure concern for his best friend._

_"Yeah, right here" She unplugged her hard drive from her dead laptop and plugged it into his, turning it on and opening up the file as she began working on it, almost forgetting about his question. "Um. I'm pretty sure it's stress. I'm on the pill. So, it has to be stress"_

_He nodded, accepting her answer. "You mind if I crash here til you're done? I can leave after if you want" He asked as he rubbed his eyes following him yawning._

_She laughed, nodding and waving her hand at him. "Don't be silly Nate. You can crash here until tomorrow morning. You're my best friend; it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." She grinned, excited at the thought of a night alone with Nathan. She turned back to his laptop as he slipped his shoes off, getting comfortable in her bed and soon falling asleep._

_At around 5:30, Brooke had finished with her paper and e-mailed it to her professor. Her next class wasn't until four in the afternoon, so she was able to get a good ten or eleven hours of sleep if she went to sleep now. She slipped into her bed next to Nathan, resting her head on his chest as she slowly fell asleep._

_A couple hours later, at ten, Nathan woke up, and seeing Brooke snoring softly and crinkling her nose every few minutes, he couldn't bear to move and wake her up, so he laid there, moving his hand up and down her side._

She loved college solely for the reason that Nathan was there with her, and when they began dating their sophomore year just made it even better. As they pulled into the doctor's office, Brooke felt her heart beating faster in anticipation. They were going to find out the sex of their child!

Nathan couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness as he stepped out of their car and walked toward the hospital. His father wasn't the best of dads, and he, like Brooke, questioned his ability to parent a child because of that. Sure they went to basketball games and things together, but it all had some alterior motive that had to do with something he had been doing at the time. For example, their father-son basketball games would always be so Nathan could practice his free throws a million times over, or his step over or something like that. It was always seriousness and never fun when it came to his father, and he didn't want to be like that with their child. He wanted to have fun with his kid, running around the house, chasing them, or playing basketball in the driveway, or even just hanging out watching TV. He wanted to just be chill.

Brooke, on the other hand worried about how close she would be to their child. She wanted to be the one they could always come to, without having the worry of being judged or criticized. She wanted that more than anything for the bond she would have with her and Nathan's child.

As time went on, Brooke found herself on the examination table, with the cold gel on her stomach as the doctor ran the sonogram wand along her stomach, looking for an indication of the sex. "Now you two want to know the sex of the baby, right?" The doctor asked, looking to the couple as they nodded in response. Brooke grabbed a hold of Nathan's hand as the doctor looked closely at the screen "Well, it looks like you two are going to have a new baby girl in a couple of months" Brooke immediately grinned, her dimples showing immensely. She looked to Nathan as her eyes glazed over "A baby girl Nate. We're gonna have a daughter!" She squealed excitedly as Nathan leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

A daughter. Nathan was going to be a father to a little girl. He presumed the girl would always be his little princess, and would have him wrapped around her little finger by the time she could open her eyes. He wasn't disappointed about not having a son in the least. Their baby being a girl just made her that much special because she was the first girl in the Scott family. She was going to be spoiled not only by her mother and father, but also by their friends, especially Luke and Peyton. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms for the first time, now more than ever.

After washing up and getting her clothes back on, Brooke scheduled her next appointment and laced her fingers with Nathan's as they walked out of the hospital. "Aw damnit. We should've kept the bet, 'cause I would've won!" She remarked once they got back into the car.

"Well, you got your wish love. Our daughter will be the first female Scott." He grinned, leaning over the center console and giving her a small kiss. "And I have a really good idea for a name" He waited until Brooke gave him the signal to continue as he drove out of the hospital. "Fifi Trixibelle" His face contorted into a joking smile as Brooke hit his shoulder.

"Our daughter is going to have the kickass-est name in the history of kickass names" Brooke vowed. "And we're not naming her anything cheesy like Muriel after your grandmother. I always hated when people did that. My middle name is after my grandmother, and I always wanted my own name. Not one that's already been used, you know? There's a lot attached to a person's name" Nathan smiled as he heard her ramble on about the importance of names and how everyone's name gave you an image of themselves.

"Nathan? Are you listening to me at all?" Her voice changed to that of an irritated tone as she pulled Nathan from his own thoughts.

"Of course babe. You were talking about the importance of names, and I for one, happen to love your middle name" He turned his head for a second to catch her eye as he smiled before turning his attention back to the road.

"Well I hope our baby's lovers will love their name as much as you do mine" She wore an amused look on her face when she saw Nathan cringe when she mentioned their daughter's future courtship. "You know she will date, right Nate? I mean, you can't really argue on that one, considering your name rhymes with it. It's a pretty good argument against you" She teased, seeing it was getting to him a bit.

"She won't date until she's thirty" He mumbled to himself, knowing full and well that their daughter would have a boyfriend the second she stepped into kindergarten. He could still cling to the hope that she looked nothing like Brooke, and had a thick uni brow and a mustache so that he would never have a problem with boys breaking his daughter's heart. "Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll be butt ugly"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Nathan and pulled her head back in disbelief. "Apsh. Yeah right Nate. In your dreams, maybe. And that's a definite MAYBE, considering she'll have the hottest parents in the world to pick from" She grinned, resting her hand over her small baby bump.

The couple laughed as they pulled into the driveway, and Brooke sighed. The familiar sleek black Mercedes Benz was in the spot their car was supposed to go, and Nathan rubbed the top of her hand, seeing her agitated. "Just keep the stress to a minimum, okay? For both my girls" He picked her hand up in his, and gave it a small kiss, putting his other hand on top of hers as she nodded, both of them breaking their hold to get out of the car.

"Stay by me. This could get out of control" Brooke warned her husband, and he nodded, opening the front door for the two of them. They were greeted by Richard and Victoria Davis's stern faces staring back at them.

"Is it true?" Her father stared at her with ice cold brown eyes. Before even thinking of an answer, she tried to remember a time where his eyes had any sign of comfort whatsoever, but she couldn't think of one. The same went with her mother; not one mother daughter conversation about boys, clothes, make-up, anything. No sign of love in their household at all. The Davis house had been as cold as the icy terrain of Antarctica.

"Well hello to you too _Daddy_" A bite of fury in the last word, in an almost mocking tone. "Would you like some tea or something?" She put her purse down on the table by the door, slipping her shoes off her feet. Nathan watched his wife walk toward the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

"No, _honey_" Like mother, like daughter. Nathan could see perfectly clearly where Brooke got her ability to be catty if the time called for it. "We would actually just like you to give us a straight answer, and hopefully the right one. Are the rumors true? Are you really throwing your life away over a boy?"

"I thought I told Richard this already when he decided to disown me over the phone, really unclassy by the way, Pops" She grinned, and Nathan could tell she was having fun pulling them around by a thread. "You do talk to him, don't you Mumsy?" She sent them a fake cheery grin as she pulled orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Of course I talk to him, Brooke. We're _married_ after all. Do you know what that means?" The tone of Victoria's voice made Brooke want to smack her across her smug botoxed face. How dare she talk down to her? "Well, do you?"

"In fact, I think it's _you_ who needs a schooling in this marriage situation. Because most people are under the impression that marriages aren't business deals. They're between two people who love each other unconditionally, and are willing to do so for the rest of their lives, _together._" She placed emphasis on the last word, considering her mother knew damn well her and her father were never even in the same house at the same time.

"You have no right to speak to me like that! I am your _mother_!" And there it was, her 'mother's' short fused temper blew up right in Brooke's face, smacking the glass of orange juice out of her hand, spilling all over the floor, causing Brooke to glare at her, and as Nathan grabbed a couple paper towels to clean up the mess, Brooke held her hand up, "No, Nate. _She_ can do it. Considering it's her irrational temper that caused it." She turned her icy glare back to her mother, expecting her to get on her knees right then and clean it up.

Victoria scoffed, looking toward her son in law. "Better get him to do it, because you and I both know I would rather drop dead than clean up your filthy floor" She waved her daughter off, turning to walk away from her.

Brooke's anger had finally gotten the best of her as she reached out, taking a firm grasp on her mother's shoulder and spun her around. "Don't you _dare_ criticize my lifestyle, because it is just about one million times more respectable than yours. Not only did I help buy this house with my husband, but I continue to make my own money, and I don't live off his. I work for the respect people give me, and I don't need a scary botoxed face to do it" Her mother gasped in the middle of her tirade, with her father standing, frozen in anger at his daughter's words. "And we will raise our daughter _together_, not alone, and not leaving her alone altogether. She will know she's loved every second of the day, everyday. She will know she has two parents that love her, and love being around her. She will always be able to talk to one of us, because we know how exactly _not_ to parent a child. We've learned from the best, I'd say, wouldn't you hubby?" She looked to Nathan, who had already cleaned up the orange juice while Brooke was busy yelling at her mother.

"Yeah babe, we have." He took his place proudly by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. He gave it a little squeeze to remind her to keep a calm head, "So to answer your first question, yes. The rumors are true. Brooke is my wife, and we're expecting a baby girl" He told them with pride running through his voice. He would never let anyone think he, for a second, regretted marrying Brooke Davis, or having his first child with her. The first baby girl Scott, that is.

"And you can either be happy for us, or you can leave. Because I will _not_ have the likes of you two around causing my daughter the pain you caused me for twenty eight years. I won't stand for it, and neither will Nathan" If there was one thing Brooke Scott had learned from her parents, it was that you should always stand your ground in an argument, and never once falter, because your opponent will take advantage of it, exploit it, and bury you. The student had proceeded her corrupt teachers.

The Davises took this as a warning, and a seemingly quiet Richard glared at his daughter. "You are no longer a daughter in my eyes. Your mother and I are through. We'll be publically announcing it before the day is done, you can count on it."

"Don't fool yourself Richard. I was never a daughter in your eyes, and I was never your daughter in my eyes either. Now it'll just be public. Call my lawyer with the details" She turned away from him, walking out of the room and into the living room, leaving Nathan to let the two out the door.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Nathan walked into the room, sitting down on the couch next to his wife, who had her arm over her eyes, and immediately rested her legs on his lap as he sat down.

"Mmm. Give me a foot massage and you can tell me all about your pride" She smiled slightly, letting out a soft chuckle.

"I'm being completely serious Brooke Scott" His famous smirk appeared on his face as he began rubbing the bottoms of her feet with the pads of his thumbs. "You held your ground, kept a cool head for the most part, if you don't count the whole pulling your mother's shoulder and spinning her around thing" He laughed, his smirk being replaced with a smile as her raspy laugh rang through his ears.

"Well, getting into a fight with my parents is extremely tiring, and it's only" She removed her arm off her eyes to check her watch, "Seven. I say we go to bed hubby, because I'm just about beat" She stood up off the couch slowly, leaning into Nathan's firm body as they walked up to their bedroom.

**HEADLINE: Brooke Davis-Scott is DISOWNED by parents Richard and Victoria Davis  
**It's true ladies and gents. Mrs. Scott reportedly had an extremely heated argument with her parents over the issue of her marriage and recent news of a new addition to the Scott clan. It ended with Richard and Victoria Davis storming out of their home, immediately phoning their lawyer to have her taken from their will and legally disowned.  
Mr. and Mrs. Scott's reps have said that this is a long awaited matter for the newlyweds, and that they are NOT heartbroken over it in the least. They say that they are quote "Better off without terrible role models such as their parents, so they can better raise their child" This child is said to be a little girl, due in May.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so about the whole 'first girl Scott' thing, I COMPLETELY forgot about Lily. So we're just going to keep Karen, Keith and Andy out of this story. Because I can't really go back and change everything. I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter, but I've been working on it a little each day because of my busy schedule. I promise you, if I ever stop updating, I will write an author's note or something explaining the situation to you guys. My fanfictions are always on my mind, and I refuse to just leave one without notice on either and author's note or on another story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I hope you guys plus more review again!**


	5. Goodbye My Almost Lover

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW  
_

_

* * *

_Brooke's stomach was a well rounded bulge now, which Nathan had just fallen in love with, much to her annoyance. Sure it was cute at first, his hand practically glued to her stomach, always leaning down to kiss it and such, but now it was just bothersome. It seemed as though the second she walked into the room, Nathan would sprint to get his hand over their baby girl, just in case she kicked or something, and he just happened to miss it. He wouldn't let go either. He would always be there, and when she would try and walk away, he would dotingly follow behind, his hands never leaving her middle.

Nathan had fallen in love for the second time in his life. Well, third if you counted Haley. He had fallen in love with his and Brooke's child, and he couldn't help himself from touching her all the time, in any way he could. When he saw Brooke walk into the living room, his face lit up with pride. Nathan wasn't really into being cheesy, but Brooke really did have a pregnancy glow. He walked toward her, resting his hand on her stomach as he kissed her forehead lightly, noting she had gotten dressed, and it was only eleven. "Where are you going?" He asked as he gently rubbed circles into her stomach.

"I'm going out for brunch with Julian. I haven't seen him in a while, and he called me up, wanting to see me." Brooke knew Nathan wouldn't like this answer considering how much he didn't like Julian, and how they had had a relationship before Nathan and her got together. Seeing his hard iron expression, she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to come?"

Nathan shook his head, keeping his own thoughts about Julian to himself. To be honest, he hated the guy. He always had that stupid grin on his face, like he was trying to charm the world, and sure Nathan was a little skeptical of his intentions with Brooke. He always had been. "I'm fine. Go have brunch with him. I'll probably hang out with Luke or something" He shrugged, turning from her and sitting back down on the couch.

Brooke groaned inwardly, knowing Nathan wasn't happy about her hanging out with Julian. She followed him over to the couch, putting each leg on either side of his lap, facing him. "Baby..." She placed her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to be mad at me. I love you, I married you, and I'm having _your_ child."

"I just don't like the guy. He seems sketchy on this whole friend thing with you, and I don't like it. He's always touching you, and grinning at you like an idiot" His hands immediately found her hips as she sat down in his lap. "I don't trust him with you. He even looks like a sneak."

"Okay, so you don't trust him with me, but don't you trust me with him?" She leaned forward, looking into his deep blue eyes. "Even if he pulls anything, _which he won't_, I'll slap him right across his face and come running home to you so you can beat him up for us, okay?" She smiled slightly, tilting her head forward and giving him a small kiss. "Now will you stop pouting so I can go and not feel bad about leaving you?" She ran her fingers through his hair once more, waiting for him to agree

"Make sure you take your phone" He said simply, signing that he had given in, and she hopped off his lap. "And if he pulls anything on you, make sure you punch him square in the jaw, got it?"

"Of course baby" Brooke grinned, bouncing out of the room and out the door. Nathan pulled out his phone and called Lucas over to shoot some hoops, which his brother had agreed to.

**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N_

"Julian Baker!" Brooke exclaimed as soon as she saw the tall brunette. "You better not lose touch ever again!" She made sure to wear a loose fitting shirt that hid her stomach, just in case Julian didn't read magazines considering it had been a long while since they had spoken.

"I could say the same to you Davis!" He flashed her his ever famous grin before pulling a magazine from his back jeans pocket. "..Or should I say Scott?!" He laughed, moving toward her with open arms, hugging her "Congratulations Brooke. I'm happy for you two" They sat down afterward, his eyes not leaving her shirt.

"Well I'm guessing you know about the baby then too?" She asked after noting where his eyes were transfixed.

"Um, yeah. I do." He suddenly felt uneasy around Brooke; that he couldn't be his normal self. "Congratulations on that one too. I guess this gift is a little inappropriate for the occasion then, huh?" He smirked a bit, pulling a bottle of wine from under the table.

"Ugh, Julian! I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything" She pouted slightly, both at the fact that her friend got her something, and she didn't get him anything, and at the fact that she couldn't drink any of the wine. She knew it was going to be damn good wine too considering how well he knew her wine preferences.

"You know why I did it though?" Brooke shook her head and Julian continued "Do you remember when we went to Italy, and went on that wine tasting tour?" He smiled at the memory, and Brooke began to feel a little uneasy. "This was the wine you loved the most, from Florence? Well I was over there for a movie festival, and I bought it for you"

Brooke shook her head, giving the bottle back "Julian, I can't take this. It was probably way too expensive, and I can't even drink for another year or so since I'm breastfeeding. You shouldn't have done that" She got up to leave, but Julian grabbed her wrist.

"Brooke, wait. Please, take it. We might not be together anymore, but I still love you. And I know you're married, but" He pulled her toward him, taking the back of her head in his hand as he kissed her.

"Julian!" Brooke squealed when she pulled away. "I'm _married_! You can't just do things like this. I love Nathan, okay? I'm having his child!"

"I'll help you raise the baby" He rested his hand on her stomach, and she backed away. His touch didn't have the same feeling of comfort that Nathan's did. It didn't make her feel safe, at all. Just sleezy. "Come on Brooke, I love you. I know I was wrong in cheating on you--"

"Wrong?!" Brooke exclaimed "Wrong?! Is _that_ what you tell yourself every night to make you feel better, Julian?! Because as I remember it, you cheated on me with HALEY. One of my _best _friends! And because of you, I don't even talk to her anymore, and to be honest, I thought you and I could be friends. But you always want what you can't have, don't you?" She shook her head, turning to leave again.

"Brooke, please. Don't leave me again." He took a step toward her, putting his hand on her waist. "I don't know if I can handle it. Please, give me another chance, I'll be a better guy, I'll be that guy for you Brooke"

"You're too late Julian. I already have that guy. I have the guy you couldn't be for me. He's my husband, and he's waiting at home, so if you'll excuse me." She placed the wine back on the table and left.

"Brooke, just take the wine. I bought it for you" He pleaded, standing alone at the table, and she turned her head to face him, and shook her head.

"Bye Julian"

**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N_

Brooke pulled into the driveway, sighing as she saw Nathan and Lucas playing basketball in their driveway. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking to see if she looked okay, then just sat in her car, watching Nathan play. He looked so happy with Luke, and she didn't want to ruin it, though she knew she had to tell him. "Well babygirl, you're about to see your daddy blow his top, and try and kill a man" She shook her head a little, getting out of the car. "Hey boys" She called after fixing her yellow sundress.

"Hey babe" Nathan called, jogging over to her, kissing her lightly, then bringing his hand down to rub her stomach. "Hey to you too muchkin" His smile only grew when he felt a small kick at his hand. "Did you guys have a nice brunch?"

Brooke didn't really know how to answer the question, so she shrugged "I wasn't really hungry, so we didn't eat. We left kind of early too. I'm kind of hungry now though, so I'm going to go make a sandwich. Do you guys want anything?" She looked over to Luke, who shook his head.

"We're okay. I think I'm gonna rap this up though, so you can tell me more about your brunch" She nodded, and turned to go inside. "Hey man, I think something's up with Brooke" He raised his eyebrow, dribbling the ball a little before taking a shot. "You think Julian pulled something on her?" He took the ball and squeezed it between his hands, bouncing the ball harder than he had intended.

"Talk to her first before you do anything stupid little brother" The blond advised him, stealing the ball and taking another shot. "I'll get outta here, and you can go talk to her, then flip out as needed" A small smirk appeared on his face as Nathan let out a small laugh.

"Alright man, I'll see you later." They hugged as Nathan watched Lucas get into his car and drive home before throwing the ball back into the garage and walked into the house, seeing Brooke in the living room eating her sandwich. "Hey pretty lady" He smiled a little, giving her head a kiss.

"Hey baby" She put her sandwich down, keeping her eyes on the TV and away from Nathan's gaze considering she still didn't really want to tell him about what had happned this morning at brunch.

After a couple minutes of pure silence, Nathan decided she probably wasn't going to outright tell him what was wrong. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are we going to have to sit here all day in complete silence?" He asked with a lighter sound to his voice. "Brooke, look at me" When she didn't, he took her chin in his hands and turned it to face him. "Babe, what's wrong? Is it something I did?"

Brooke shook her head vigorously when she heard Nathan start to blame himself. "What? No! No, no, no baby. You're perfect. I'ts just, well..." She turned her head away from him as she tried to figure out a better way to word it "Juliankissedme" She let out hurriedly. _Nice going, doofus._

Nathan squinted as he tried to decipher what exactly Brooke had just said, and when he did, his gaze turned fierce. "WHAT?!" He stood up in a fit of rage and walked briskly to the foyer to get his coat off the hook. "I'll kill him. I swear to God, Brooke, I'll rip that guy apart!" Brooke jumped up and ran after Nathan, putting her hands on his chest as he put his coat on. "What else did he say Brooke?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise to calm down and sit with me, and please bear in mind that I am carrying your child?" She just wanted to soften him up a bit. Brooke hadn't seen Nathan this angry, ever; not even when their parents were there. Nathan silently agreed, and they sat down at the kitchen table, and she began with what happened. "Well, first when we got there, it was okay, we were just friends and it was all good. But then he gave me wine, you know as a gift. And then he got into how we went to Florence, and that was my favorite wine that we had tasted, and he told me he loved me."

"Bastard" Nathan muttered

"And I told him I was married to you, and he said it didn't matter. Then I said I was pregnant with your baby, and he said he would help me raise her, and it didn't matter, as long as he loved me. And then he touched my stomach, and I swear Nate, I backed away, okay? And in between all that, he kissed me. He told me he was ready to be the guy for me he couldn't be before, and he was sorry for sleeping with Haley, and I just left." She watched as Nathan's knuckles turned white from clenching his fists so tightly. She put her hands on top of his, and looked at him with pleading eyes "Nate, please say something"

"What the hell do you want me to say Brooke? I want to kill the guy right now, and I know it wasn't your fault, but I need to get out of here, okay? You just told me another guy wanted to raise our daughter with you, and he apparently loves you, so I'm just going to go for a run, okay?" He stood up from the table, going up to their room as Brooke nodded slowly.

Once Nathan left, Brooke reached for the phone, calling Peyton.

"Peyton?"

_"Hey B. What's up? Luke said when he left you seemed kinda off. You okay?" A genuine tone of concern came from the blond's voice._

"Um, well you see. Julian kind of kissed me, and I just finished telling Nathan what happened, and he just left."

_"You want me to come over?" Peyton asked after a pregnant pause_

"Yeah, could you? I don't want to be alone right now" She bit her bottom lip after she spoke, suddenly shy.

_"I'll be there in 2.5 seconds" _Brooke nodded, saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

"Baby, your daddy is so mad. I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone" She said worriedly as she rested her hand on her stomach.

**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N_

Nathan rapped his fist on the mahogany wood door, waiting until the exact person he wanted to see answered. He brought his right fist back, connecting it with Julian's face. "You're a fucking bastard, you know that?"

Once the brunette recovered, he looked at Nathan, clutching his nose in pain. "Dude, what the hell?" He speedwalked to his kitchen, grabbing a paper towel to keep his nose from bleeding all over the floor.

"You fucking kissed my wife, that's what the hell!" He roared as he followed Julian into his kitchen, hot on his tail. "You told her you would help her raise _our_ daughter, and you decided that you would bring up old fucking memories and try and steal her from me!" He pulled his hand back to punch Julian again, but this time, the shorter man saw it coming, and jabbed Nathan in the stomach.

"You're fucking crazy man. If you think you can keep us apart, you're so naive it's not even funny" The grin came into Nathan's view as he looked up as he was bent over in pain from Julian's blow.

"You need a reality check, kid. If you think you and Brooke were meant to be, I should take a pan and wack you in the head to knock some sense into you." He shook his head, running into Julian's middle and tackling him to the ground. "You cheated on her with _my_ ex, let alone for a year, and then you expect for her to come running back to you?!" He shook his head, contemplating punching him again, but deciding against it. "You need a fucking clue. She doesn't love you, she loves me, and I love her and our daughter, so if you even _think_ of coming near her again, I'll do more than just punch you in the face. You can count on that" He slowly got up off Julian, who stared at him in fear. He brought his leg back to kick him in the stomach, laughing to himself as he watched Julian squirm.

"Douche" Nathan smirked to himself as he heard what Julian called him under his breath. "Hey man, at least I get some" He called back as he walked out the mahogany door, just ten minutes after walking in.

**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N_** B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N _**B**_N_

Nathan walked into his and Brooke's home quietly, making sure he kept the car outside the garage, just in case it opening disturbed her, since he figured she was probably asleep. He crept into the house, closing the door behind him gingerly, so it didn't make any noise, and walked through the kitchen into the living room, where he saw Brooke asleep on Peyton's shoulder, and when he cleared his throat, the curly blond looked up at him, getting up as Brooke slowly fell to the couch.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Peyton whispered to him as she walked past, bumping his shoulder to tell him she was beyond pissed at him.

"What the hell did I do?" Now he was confused. First, another man kisses _his_ wife and tells her he will raise _their_ child, and _Nathan_ gets in trouble?! Of course, that would happen to him. "I've been gone for like fifteen minutes! It's not like I ran away to Paris without her!" He threw his arms into the air, slapping them back down at his sides, recieving a glare from Peyton since Brooke was sleeping.

"She's _pregnant_ you ass. She's hormonal and all over the place because you wouldn't talk to her. She told you the truth, and you just left! And if I know you as well as I think I do, you probably went to Julian's house to kick his ass, am I right?" She leaned her hand against the granite countertop in the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well, not necessarily. I wasn't _planning_ on going there at first, but then, I was driving, and I found myself at his house. And you know me, I can't just sit outside someone's house. I might as well go greet him. So I did. I greeted him with a free nose job." He smirked to himself proudly, "oh yeah, I also tackled him to the ground"

"Dude! Go you! He needed a nose job anyway, it was kind of pointy for my taste" She laughed a little, before remembering why she was talking to Nathan at this point in time in the first place "Yeah, that might be awesome, but I don't think Brooke will be too happy with you"

"Why? Cause I didn't want to yell at her because of how mad I was? I was doing her a favor, okay Peyt? You of all people should know that." He raised his eyebrows knowingly at her, and she sighed, nodding.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be here when you and Brooke get into it, so bye" She waved as the blond walked quickly out of the house, and once she had left, Nathan walked back into the living room, smiling at Brooke sleeping.

Her chestnut hair was fanned out on the couch, her left tucked underneath her head as she slept on her side, with her back against the back of the couch. Her other hand laid lazily at her side, and her feet were curled in, with her mouth slightly open. He almost didn't want to wake her up, but knew he had to to tell her he was home. He ran a hand along her jawline, kissing the side of her head softly. "Baby, I'm home" He whispered into her ear, watching as she stirred, and sat down next to her head, bringing it up so she could rest it on his lap.

"Hi" She yawned as she spoke, her eyes closed for a moment longer before opening one, and turning her head to look at him. "Where'd you go?" She cuddled into his lap further, feeling extremely lazy that afternoon.

Nathan winced a little at her question. Well, he had two options. He could lie to her, and have someone else tell her, and she could be even angrier at him, or he could just tell her, and hope that she was too tired to fight with him. As much as he wanted to chose the former, he had to pick the latter. "I went to see Julian" He remained surprised as Brooke just nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

But he breathed too soon, because just about two seconds later, Brooke's eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly. "You what?!" She screamed, slapping his shoulder. "What did you do to him Nathan? Are you stupid? Do you not realize this isn't high school anymore, and if you beat someone up you can actually go to _jail_ instead of detention?!?"

"Calm down Brooke, he's not going to say anything. I made sure of it." Nathan couldn't help but be proud of himself. He defended his love, and he guessed Brooke just couldn't see it the way he did.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You did _not_ just tell me to calm down, Nathan Royal Scott!" She shot up from the couch, getting up to pace the floor, her hands situated on the small of her back as she felt a dull pain. She pulled out her finger, pointing it at her husband. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, if you just told me to calm down. I can't _calm down_ as you say, because guess what Nate? If he calls the fucking police, you're probably going to have to go to jail, and I will _not_ have my husband in a gross dirty jail where he will be raped by big gross sweaty men two times his size!" Brooke threw her hands into the air, letting out a frustrated groan, bending her back as the pain shot through her back again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nathan immediately got up from his spot, pushing her lecture aside as he put a hand on her back and her stomach. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Is it the baby?" The look in his eye caused Brooke to sigh. He was so protective of her and the baby, it made Brooke so happy. Even though it got annoying sometimes.

"No, we're fine. I guess you're just stressing me out too much" She let out a hollow laugh, letting Nathan guide her back to the couch and helping her sit back down. "Nate, we'll be fine, okay? Just promise you won't beat up any guy that comes near me, okay?"

Nathan shook his head, causing her to groan. "Really, Brooke? Can you really ask me that and have me lie to you and tell you that I'll just stand back and watch as guys come near you and kiss you and not feel jealous at all? Because I can't do that. It's not me, and you know that. Any guy that comes near you like that, I'll knock their teeth out, and do you know why?" Brooke nodded her head, saying the next line with him "Because I love you, more than anything in the world" "Because you love me, more than anything in the world"

She rolled her eyes, leaning into him before sitting back up straight from another pain in her back. "Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital, no excuses" Nathan stated, helping her up to get into the car outside, and drove to the hospital, holding Brooke's hand as he called the hospital, letting them know they were coming in.

When they were inside the doctor's office, after they had taken tests and all that, Brooke laid back on the table and Nathan sat in the plastic chair next to it. He held her hand in his, stroking the top of it with his thumb, running it over her wedding band and engagement ring multiple times. When their doctor, Dr. Reid, came back into the room, Nathan looked up at her, "So what's going on doc? Is the baby okay?" Brooke looked to Nathan as he questioned the doctor, looking at her after he finished and nodding her head.

"Well, the baby's fine. But you, Brooke, need to cut back on the stress. I don't want to have to restrict you to total bedrest, but try to stay off your feet as much as possible. Getting up to shower, eat, and go for a short walk is fine, but other than that, stay off your feet, okay?" She flipped through Brooke's chart as she spoke, looking up at Brooke and raising an eyebrow in waiting for her to respond.

"Is shopping okay? Because we haven't done much yet, and we kind of have to get a move on it" She asked hopefully. She wouldn't be able to deal with no shopping for at least two months. It just wasn't how Brooke Davis-Scott rolled.

"Shopping is fine, as long as it's not for longer than three hours, tops." Dr. Reid laughed softly as she nodded her head, a warm smile coming to her face. "Make sure she's off her feet, Nate. That also means no work for more than two hours, since there you're on your feet and dealing with annoying business deals, alright?"

Brooke sighed, nodding her head slowly. "You got it, doc"

"Alright, you three are free to go then." She sent a warm smile their way as they left, but then raised her hand "And Nathan?" He turned around, raising his eyebrows "remember, minimal time on her feet" She smiled as he nodded, knowing for a fact if he was as protective as he seemed, he wouldn't let her on her feet other than to eat and shower.

When the two arrived home, Nathan pushed Brooke up into their bedroom. "Nate, what are you doing?!" Brooke squealed as he lifted her into his arms, bridal style for the rest of the way to their room, until he gently dropped her on their bed.

"You heard her babe, no time on your feet unless it's for eating and showering. I'm gonna make sure you're off your feet for twenty-two hours out of your day. Unless we go shopping, which we can go tomorrow if you really want" He explained, sitting down on the plush down comforter.

"Are you kidding me Nate? She said a 'minimal' amount of time. Not two hours a day! You can't confine me to this bed all day, everyday! It's inhumane, let alone impossible for me!" Her eyes widened as she spoke, then thought for a moment, before turning her head toward him, taking her right leg and bringing it over him, so she was straddling him. She ran her long slender finger down the center of his chest, bringing it back up to his lips before removing it and kissing him slowly, yet filled with passion. "Baby," She murmured before moving her lips to his ear, biting down on it softly as she felt him harden through the intimate contact. "are you _really_ going to make me stay here all day, everyday? Because you know, a girl can get really bored sitting here all alone" She explained, slowly, softly, and as seductively as she possibly could.

"Y-ye-yeah babe" He stuttered, his voice getting the raspy tone that hers had naturally. "It-it's what's b-b-best" His eyes closed as she moved her body into his more, trailing her hands across his abdomen.

"But baby, I want to walk around, pleasing you as much as possible" She jutted her bottom lip out slightly, watching him lick his lips, watching as she took a hold over him. She ran her finger back down his chest, stopping at his middle, moving it down further and grabbing a hold of him, rubbing her hand against him gently. "Baby, can we please change the bedrest rule to a more" She ran her hand rougher before continuing her sentence "_reasonable_ amount of time?"

Nathan shook his head slightly, trying to stand his ground against her teasing. Which he had to admit, was way harder than he had expected. He just hoped she would give up after a second denial, because he was about to crack against her seduction. "Babe, y-you c-c-can't. D-d-dr. Reid said...mm, Brooke!" He groaned a bit as she continued stroking his length, and when he realized she wasn't going to let up, he pushed her off him, walking quickly to the bathroom.

"Hmph!" Brooke let out in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest. Did Nathan really have enough strength to just run away from her like that? She had almost had him in the palm of her hand, and he left. She shook her head, clearly confused by what had just happened. "Looks like we're stuck here kid" She muttered to her stomach, getting under the covers to take a small nap while Nathan took a shower.

"Jeez. I'm in for a long two months, aren't I?" Nathan said to his reflection in the mirror after stepping out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he quietly walked out of the bathroom, just in case Brooke was mad at him, but when he saw her sleeping, he let out a sigh of relief.

"We're mad at you" Brooke muttered, now half awake after hearing Nathan walk back into the bedroom.

He shook his head, walking to his matching walk-in closet next to Brooke's, to change his clothes. After he had finished and was fully clothed, he stepped out, walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Would it help if I told you I was about to burst from you?" He leaned over her body since her back was facing him, rubbing her stomach a bit as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Maybe" Brooke smirked a little as she felt his soft lips against hers. She turned over, resting her head on his lap. "Baby, why do I have to stay in this stupid bed all day? I'm guessing you're not even going to let me go into the office, huh?" When he shook his head, agreeing with her statement, she groaned. "Nate! I need stuff to do! I can't just sit around here all day!"

"So sketch! I'll get Peyton to drop them off at the office for you, and bring any work you have that you can do off your laptop, and if anyone needs to talk to you, they can just call your cell. This isn't all bad, babe" He reasoned, running his hand through her hair a bit. "Plus, it's only for two months, and you're still allowed to shop. And you have to do this for our daughter. So that she comes out when she's completely healthy and won't give her daddy any gray hairs" He smirked.

"You'll get enough of those in four years when she comes home dating all the boys in her preschool class" She grinned as Nathan laughed, accepting his kiss as he leaned his head down. "I guess it won't be _all _that bad" She reasoned after their long kiss.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually" He laughed, taking a spot on the bed next to her under neath the blanket. "It took you long enough" He joked, kissing the top of her head as she playfully glared at him.

"It would've been better if you just saw it my way" She muttered, laying her head back down on his chest.

"Of course, because you're always right, right babe?" He smirked, running his hand in soothing circles on the small of her back as she slowly fell asleep.

"Damn straight" She muttered sleepily before falling into a slumber.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this is legit the longest thing I have ever written...EVER. So you guys should stay happy for a while while I get midterms out of the way. My first two are next Thursday, and my last two are the Tuesday after. So I'll probably be studying the whole time after I finish this chapter and get it out to you. So I won't be able to work on anything until probably Wednesday, and even then it'll only be an idea. I won't really have anything for a couple weeks, but I'll probably have the next chapter out before February 20th. I promise you that. Oh, and by the way. I LOVED brulian on monday. I know I'm delayed by a couple days, but if you want to discuss it with me, REVIEW! and if you don't, but you liked the chapter, REVIEW! So kids, the moral of this story is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Alexis Rae Scott

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

**AN: I got sick of the pregnancy chapters, lol. So I fast forwarded a couple months and went quickly with the whole delivery business because I'm not too good at writing that stuff. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but I was getting bored with the pre baby days.**

_

* * *

_"You're supposed to be my publicist! Not make these decisions without consulting me! This is the sex of MY child we're talking about here, not my date with some retard my mother set me up with!" She pulled the phone from her mouth, putting her delicate hand over the speaker "No offense baby" She quickly told her husband, who was across the table, reading the sports section of the newspaper and eating his breakfast. He shook his head and gave her a small smile before she returned to her phone call. "Sorry?! You're sorry?! You realize EVERY paper in California has this as a headline, and you're telling me you're SORRY?"

Nathan laughed softly to himself as he heard his wife's phone conversation with her publicist. It was definitely showing how hormonal she was now, and if there was any doubt before that she was pregnant, it was gone now. Her breasts were ten times fuller, her stomach jutting out of her petite frame even more, and yet. Nathan couldn't have been more in love with her than the way she looked right then. With her swollen ankles, temper tantrums, perfectionism, and insistent craving for coffee ice cream with cookie dough topping, came the idea that she was carrying their daughter, and he couldn't love her more for it.

"You're _fired_, that's what!" Brooke let out a huff as she snapped her cell phone closed and slammed it down on the table. Realizing this had happened before, Nathan sent a quick text to her publicist reassuring her she still had her job, and to remember there was only a week or two left until Brooke got back to normal. They'd gotten into the habit of these quick texts every time something about them found its way into a news report, magazine, or newspaper. "People can't keep their mouths shut!" Brooke jabbed her fork into her scrambled eggs, taking a vicious bite, and then tackling her hash browns, slamming them into the china plate.

"Babe, just because Sandra couldn't keep her mouth shut isn't a reason to take it out on the plate, fork, or the food" He let out a hearty laugh, earning a glare from Brooke. "Hey, I'm on your side here, remember?" He commented after he stopped laughing and took a sip of his coffee.

Brooke groaned. "I want coffee" She pouted, looking longingly at Nathan's big yellow mug. "Know what else I want?" She asked cheerfully, waiting until Nathan tore his eyes away from the sports section to pay a little bit of attention to her "I want you to finish the baby's room, and once we figure out her name, I want to get those wooden letters for her initials that we can keep forever and ever and ever"

"Well first of all, you're allowed to have decaf coffee, so if you want some, I can pick you up one from Starbucks on my way back from the game tonight" He commented, also reminding her of the Laker's game that night that he had to go to. "And secondly, I _will_ finish the baby's room, eventually. I mean, we have two more months! I don't see the big rush. And we can get any wooden letters you want" He moved his eyes back to the newspaper, figuring the conversation was over.

"Eventually?" She asked, obviously expecting a different answer from him considering all he had done with the room so far was paint it. "Nathan, we have a million bags of baby clothes and toys taking up space in our room because you keep saying you'll 'eventually' put everything together! I hate not having my space! Plus, we still need to buy a bassinet for our room."

"Why do we need one in our room when we have a very expensive crib for her in the nursery?" He put his newspaper down now, focusing on his eggs rather than this conversation with his wife. "Alright, alright Brooke. I'll work on it tomorrow okay?" He was honestly just trying to keep her happy for now, and keep her from biting his head off.

"Because she's going to sleep with us for the first few months until she sleeps through the night!" She exclaimed like Nathan should've known this already. "Plus what if I'm downstairs working on sketches or something, and she needs to take a nap, and I just don't feel like going upstairs to put her down?"

"You'll have to go upstairs to bring the bassinet down anyway!" He laughed, clearly finding her argument funny. "I don't understand why she can't sleep in her room for the first few months, and she has to sleep in a bassinet near our bed instead of her crib" He put his hands in the air as if in surrender.

Brooke was starting to get annoyed, that was for sure. And Nathan's laughter just wasn't helping at all. "Because you're not the one who will get up with her in the night! I don't want to have to walk all the way to her room just so I can feed her and get her back to sleep, or change her diaper and then have her fall asleep two minutes later! It just doesn't make sense!"

"Neither do you!" Nathan took another sip of his coffee before continuing on with his side "The changing station is in _her_ room, so if you needed to change her diaper, you'd have to walk over there to do it anyway! So why not just get a baby monitor, keep it by our bedside and then just go over there and do what she needs. And I will get up with her! I'll be up just as much as you will, and it's not like you can't make bottles for her so that I can help with the feedings!"

"What if I want her near us for the first couple months Nate? What if I want her to be safe, and I don't want some paparazzi or some reporter near her window taking her picture at all hours of the night, keeping her awake all night? What then Nate? Then can she sleep with us? Will you budge at all on your obvious decision to keep our daughter away from us?" Tears started to form in her eyes, and Nathan started to feel bad for their fight.

"Babe," He moved his chair toward hers, taking her into his arms as she cried. He thought it was a little overreacting for her to cry, but then he remembered her hormones were a little out of whack so he just consoled her. "Baby, we can get a gate and fence so they won't come near her, but if you want her to sleep with us, I'll go buy the bassinet tomorrow, okay? Will that make you happy?" He stroked the back of her head tenderly, kissing it as her cries subsided.

Brooke slowly nodded against his chest. "While we're on this subject of names," Nathan started, and Brooke looked up. They hadn't even started a conversation on names yet, but she let him continue "I was thinking the other day, and I like the name Alexis Rae." He kind of shrugged "I know that the baby's name was going to be your thing, and I would just kind of go along with it, but I thought it had a nice ring to it when you put it with Scott"

Brooke grinned. "It's perfect" She said simply before leaning up and kissing him lightly. "I love it" And she did. Who would've thought Nathan would be able to pick out such a pretty name? Alexis Rae Scott, their daughter. She kissed him again just because she was so happy with his choice of name.

Nathan grinned in pride. To be honest, he hadn't even been thinking about names when it came to him. He was driving back home from a pickup game at the local park with Lucas, and it just kind of popped into his head. He stood up, causing Brooke to lean away from his chest. "I have to go get ready for the game tonight. Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and she put her hand on his.

"Yup. I'm just going to stay here, order some Chinese food, and watch the House marathon that's on USA today" She gave Nathan a half smile before putting a hand on her back as she stood from the chair, making her way, slower as compared to last month, over to the phone to order her food. "Hi, can I order a box of General Tso's chicken, an order of dumplings, and some shrimp fried rice please?" After the order was placed, she walked away from Nathan. "Remember, minimal time on your feet!" Her husband's voice followed her into the living room as she plopped down on the sofa, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

Just as Nathan was coming down the stairs from getting ready for the game, the doorbell rang. "I got it babe!" He called to Brooke, pulling his wallet out as he opened the front door. After paying for the food and taking it from the delivery guy, Nathan walked back to the living room where he put the food bag down on the coffee table at Brooke's feet. "Baby, I have to get going, but I'll be home in a couple hours, okay?" He kissed her forehead gently "Call someone to keep you company," he saw her face change, and laughed "just to keep my mind at rest, alright?"

Brooke shook her head and sighed. "Fine. I'll call Rachel or someone. Just so you don't get any gray hairs before you need to" She smirked, leaning forward to open the Chinese food bag, before Nathan tilted her head upwards and gave her a light kiss. "Baby, _go_! You'll be late if you don't" She laughed, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away from her.

"Alright, alright" He put his hands up in surrender and backed out of the room. "I love you" He called back as he walked out the front door. As she heard the front door shut, she turned around on the couch to watch him back out and drive away through the huge window that showed the driveway.

"Finally" Brooke breathed a sigh of relief, turning around to sit on the couch as she opened up the box of dumplings and took a bite out of one as she watched House. She cringed as she watched the little boy tried to help his dad commit suicide. "Jeez kid. You'd think you wanted your dad to get better, not die" She took another bite out of her dumpling as the show went on.

"What the hell?! Epilepsy in his balls?! How the hell do they think of this stuff?" Brooke shook her head in disbelief as she took a bite out of the chicken with some rice. She turned her head in curiosity when she heard the doorbell ring, and looked out the window behind her to see if it was anyone she knew, but there was no car in her field of view, so she got up, walking slowly over to the door. She slowly opened the door, seeing Julian standing there.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" She asked, in complete disbelief. "You can't be here right now, okay?" She just wanted him to leave "Nathan will be home any second" She lied straight through her teeth, hoping Julian would believe her.

"You know Brooke, lying doesn't really suit you" He shook his head as he smirked. "There's a Lakers game tonight. Nathan won't be home for another couple of hours" He took a step toward her, and her grip on the door tightened as she stepped back. He chuckled softly to himself. "Come on Brooke, wasn't there a time when me coming over was the favorite part of your day?" He moved his hand up to her face, only to have her smack it away.

"Yeah, and that day has long since passed." She shook her head, beginning to close the door on him. "Come on Julian, don't do this. I can't be on my feet for too long, and you can't be here. We both know that, so please, just leave"

"Let me come in then. We can sit down, and just talk. I miss you Brooke, you know that" He pleaded, and she mulled it over. She could either stand there fighting with him on whether he should leave or not and be on her feet for probably three more hours, and then something could happen with the baby, and Nathan would kill Julian. Or she could just give in and let him inside, get off her feet, have Nathan come home and see them on the couch together, with Julian possibly making a move on her, and Nathan would still kill Julian.

"Leave, Julian. I'm serious. I'm doing this for your own good so Nathan doesn't come home and kick your ass again" Brooke sighed in frustration. Why couldn't this guy get a hint and leave? It's not even like Brooke was leading him on or anything.

"Didn't you say you needed to get off your feet?" He asked, completely dodging her request. "Come on Brooke, cut me a break here. I'm a hopeless guy in love" He flashed his smirk at her again, hoping she would just let him in.

She had to admit, her feet were getting sore from fighting with Julian this entire time, but she still shook her head. "Julian, leave. I'm not joking." He surprised her when he stepped inside, guiding her into the living room and back to the couch.

"Seems like you already had dinner" Julian chuckled to himself as Brooke glared at him, putting the empty chinese food boxes away into the bag they came in. She put them down by her feet as Julian took his seat on the other side of the couch. "House marathon?" He raised his eyebrow, then nodded approvingly. "Nice."

Somewhere between their second and third episode of House, Brooke found her eyelids becoming increasingly heavy, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, only to be woken up by Nathan's booming voice what seemed like seconds later.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY WIFE" Brooke's eyes shot open, shocked when she saw Julian's hand draped across her stomach and his body dangerously close to hers.

"You ass!" She screamed, jumping out of his arms. "You moved after I fell asleep!" She fumed as she saw Julian simply smirk and shrug his shoulders innocently. She raised her hand, connecting it with the side of his face as hard as she could.

Nathan grabbed Julian by the back of his shirt, dragging him to the front door and throwing him out onto the lawn. "I told you I'd kill you if you ever touched my wife again, and I swear to God Julian, I will make you wish you'd never been born"

The brunette raised his hand from the cool grass to silence Nathan. "Actually, you won't come near me Nathan." He stood up slowly, wiping the grass off his jeans.

"What makes you so sure, Baker?" The ice blue eyes bore into Julian's brown ones.

"Because if you touch me, I'll call my lawyer and press charges" He grinned. "I was nice the last time, figuring I'd give you a warning before you did something stupid like lay a finger on me" He laughed softly, walking toward Nathan and putting an arm over his shoulder, clearly amused by Nathan's pissed off look. "Wouldn't it be funny if your daughter's first sight of you was from behind a glass window weeks after she had already been born?" Nathan pushed Julian's arm roughly off his shoulder.

"You're lucky, man. Really, really lucky." Nathan turned around, leaving a laughing Julian on his lawn as he slammed the door closed, walking back into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Brooke, staring forward. After a minute or two of silence, he spoke. "So tell me why I come home from a game I don't even need to be at apparently, so I leave to buy you the most expensive bassinet for our daughter that I can find, only to find you and Julian getting comfy on our couch?"

"Before you get mad, what you saw was completely innocent, I swear" Brooke knew from Nathan's look that he was beyond pissed. "He came by, and I argued with him for half an hour trying to get him to leave, but he wouldn't, and my feet were starting to hurt, and I had to sit down, and he kind of just followed, and I fell asleep. And that's all that happened, I swear"

Nathan looked as though he was contemplating believing her story or not, but then sighed. "I know. I just really really really hate that guy. I don't want him here anymore, okay? Look out the window or something before you open the door. He causes too much stress" He put his arm around her waist, bringing her toward him as he rubbed her stomach lovingly.

Brooke nodded, agreeing with him, then noticed the bassinet Nathan was talking about in the entrance of the living room. "So you really bought it?" She asked softly

Nathan chuckled a little. "Yeah. I bought the nicest one I could find because I felt bad for making a big deal out of it. I'd love to have the baby sleep in our room, you know that. But I'd also love to have you to myself once in a while"

Brooke laughed. "You'll get me to yourself, don't worry" She laughed, removing her head from his body. "But not until I lose all this gross baby weight" Brooke had only allowed Nathan to see her naked while pregnant once, and she felt self conscious the whole time about her stomach.

Nathan shook his head. He loved Brooke no matter how fat she got. But he knew she didn't like hims eeing her like that, so he was okay with it. "I know baby, I know" He laughed.

_**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN*-***__**BN**_

The next week flew by, and before they knew it, it was a week before Brooke's due date, and just about anyone she came in contact with knew it. She wouldn't let anyone forget her excitement about the arrival of her daughter.

Nathan had finally finished the nursery, and Brooke was in the process of moving all the clothes and toys into it, leaving the bassinet in their room. Everything was ready for the baby, and neither Brooke nor Nathan could wait for her to arrive.

"Nate! I think it might be time!" Brooke called from the nursery, and watched as Nathan came running. "What are you talking about? We still have a week" Nathan rushed to her side, putting a hand on her stomach. "Well your daughter obviously wants to come out now" Brooke smacked the back of his head before he held her hand, taking her out to the car before rushing inside to get her suitcase and the carseat they had ready for the baby, as well as the keys.

When the two were situated in their hospital room, Brooke sat on the bed, squeezing Nathan's hand as their child was being born. "Come on baby, you can do this, okay?"

"I can do this?! You try doing this, and THEN you can tell me that I can do this, okay? You stupid son of a bitch. You'll be damned if I ever let you touch me again!" Brooke screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. "Goddamnit, why didn't I get the fucking epidural?!"

"And, here she is. Baby girl Scott" Dr. Reid smiled as she held the baby in the air. "You want to cut the cord, Nate?" Nathan nodded eagerly, prying his hand out of Brooke's deathlock grip, and took the scissors, cutting the cord where the doctor told him to. After she had been cleaned off, Dr. Reid placed his baby girl into Nathan's arms, and he brought her over to Brooke.

"Well Brooke, can you tell me those nine months weren't worth it?" He asked as he placed their daughter into Brooke's arms. She had insisted on tying her hair back in a messy bun before delivery so it wouldn't be sticking to her face like the women they had seen in labor from their lamaze classes.

Brooke beamed down at the baby in her arms, and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Alexis Rae Scott, this is one annoying world you've come into" She laughed softly, "and we apologize in advance for your stupid grandparents. They can be a lot to deal with" She grinned, looking up at Nathan, who was grinning with pride. "Go tell the gang." She smiled, nodding toward the door.

He nodded and left the room, running into the waiting room where Lucas, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, Rachel, and Mouth were all awaiting the big news. "She's here!" He told them, taking the hair cover the nurses made him wear off his head. "She's absolutely perfect, you guys. She has dark brown hair, and blue eyes. But the nurses said all babies have blue eyes when they're first born, and they might change." Lucas, Skills, and Mouth all patted him on the back, and the girls all hugged him. "Do you guys want to see her?" He asked, and after they all agreed, he led them back into Brooke's room, where Alexis was in her arms.

"Hey guys" She said softly, tearing her eyes away from her daughter. "Meet Alexis Rae Scott" She smiled as everyone gathered around her.

"She's beautiful slut" Rachel commented, taking the baby from her mother's arms as Nathan took his place by her side, his hand resting on her shoulder. "I'll teach you everything about picking up boys. Your mommy obviously doesn't know anything considering her and your daddy were set up by their asshole parents" Rachel cooed at the small baby, who had long since gone to sleep.

"Of course Rach would curse while making fun of us." Brooke shook her head as Peyton took the baby from Rachel.

"She looks just like you B" The blond stood next to Lucas, who took the baby's small hand in his. "Yeah man, she really does. You've got another thing coming for you when this one grows up" Lucas laughed, playing with his niece's hands as his wife held her, smiling down at the baby.

"Our turn, dawg!" Skills held Alexis gingerly in his arms, almost as if he thought he would break her. "Baby, you can't break her, don't worry" Bevin laughed at her fiance, running her finger against the baby's soft cheek. "I'm just bein careful sugar. B. Davis's baby is a pretty important one, ya hear? Plus Nate would prolly kill me if anything happened to her" The whole room laughed, knowing Skills was definitely right. As the baby awoke in Skills's arms, she began crying softly.

"Aw, baby c'mere" Brooke reached for her daughter just as the nurse came into the room. "It sounds like someone's hungry. You plan on breastfeeding her, right?" The nurse asked, as the gang took their leave. Brooke was extremely nervous as the nurse gave her instructions on how to feed Alexis. As she pulled down her gown, Brooke placed the baby's stomach against hers, like the nurse had told her to, and tickled her mouth a bit before latching her on. "Is it supposed to hurt?" She asked, a weird face on her. The nurse shook her head and unlatched the baby, showing Brooke again how to do it. Brooke tried again, getting it right this time since it wasn't hurting.

"This is weird." Brooke made a face as she watched her baby drink. "Really, really weird." Brooke looked to Nathan as he sat down on the edge of the bed, touching the bit of hair on their daughter's head as she drank.

"You okay?" He asked, seeing Brooke look a little off as she nursed. Brooke nodded, watching as the baby pulled away, and Brooke brought her to her chest, burping her like the nurse had showed her.

"There you go, you're a natural" The nurse smiled, passing on words of encouragement as Brooke uneasily burped Alexis. "I'll leave you three alone. I'll be back to get her later"

"This is weird, Nate." Brooke said as the nurse left the room, closing the door after her. "We're parents. We have a daughter. I feel weird." Brooke laid back in the bed as Nathan took the baby from her.

"I know babe, but we'll get used to it." He kept the baby in one of his arms as he rubbed Brooke's back. "When we woke up this morning, it was only the two of us, but now she's here, and to be honest with you, I feel pretty weird too, but I know for a fact that I love her. Once I saw her I loved her, and from the look of things on your side, you do too. It'll just take some getting used to. No one just jumps into this whole parenting thing knowing what to do. We'll figure it out..together."

* * *

**AN: Well, I had a no midterm day today, so I decided to write up this chapter for you guys. I'll have the next one out before the date I said in the last chapter, so don't worry guys.**


	7. Hello Life, I Didn't Miss You

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_

Confusion. The single word that would keep Brooke and Nathan up for all hours of the night with their daughter. The single word that made Brooke judge her ability to parent a child more than anything. More than the past she had with her own parents, her past with high school, or even her ability to keep her child safe. The fact that her daughter would just cry, and Brooke wasn't able to console her made everything that much more difficult.

"You'd think a baby her size wouldn't have the lung capacity to cry this much" Brooke felt she was on the verge of tears as her daughter's wails rang through her ears. It was barely noon, and Brooke was ready to collapse from over exhaustion. And to top that, she was on the verge of a mental breakdown only a month after bringing her daughter home. She felt she was getting a handle on consoling her daughter, but it was hard work, something she thought would be so simple that proved to be extremely difficult. She, Brooke Davis who against all odds, helped a small clothing line started from a junior in high school's apartment grow to a multimillion dollar company.

"She's tiny, but she can obviously pack a punch, just like her mother" Nathan chuckled a bit, and Brooke glared at him. They hadn't slept more than three hours in a month, and here he was making jokes? "Come on Brooke, she's just fussy. Give her here, and you go to sleep" Nathan held his arms out to take the baby, but Brooke shook her head.

"I won't be able to sleep anyway, it's fine." She continued to bounce up and down with her daughter in her arms, rubbing her back.

"Brooke, just try putting her down for a little bit. Maybe she's just over stimulated or something" Nathan suggested, and she looked at him worriedly. "Come on Brooke, neither you or I have slept a wink since we brought her home. It's worth a try." He was almost whining now, and Brooke conceded, walking over to the white and pink lace bassinet, laying the baby down in it, then covering her with the blanket.

When Brooke went to lift her up out of the bassinet again, Nathan put a hand on her shoulder. "Just wait." He watched as Alexis's chest stopped heaving so irregularly, and she began to calm down, her wails subsiding to small sniffles. "I knew it. Quick, go to sleep before she wakes up again" Nathan pulled Brooke down on top of the sheets with him, closing his eyes immediately.

"I love you, you know that?" Brooke whispered, her voice raspier from the lowered volume. "And I do love her, it's just. It's just a lot harder than I expected it to be. Especially with her constant crying, and the whole HCM deal, even though she doesn't have it. I just thought she would love me coming into this thing, and I wouldn't really have to work for it"

Nathan opened his previously closed eyes and gazed into his wife's hazel green ones. "Babe, she's spent a month with us. A month with you, and I had already fallen for you, you know that. She does love you, but she's just figuring everything out too, you know? This is all kind of weird and new for her since just about two months ago, she was in this beautiful stomach" He moved both his hands to her stomach, holding her by the sides as his thumbs grazed her skin.

"As far as I can remember, I had to work for your love too, Nate" She smirked, bringing her body closer to his and putting her hand on the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his silky raven hair. When Nathan laughed, she got a smirk on her face. "All those days with the low tops, high skirts, and flaunting myself to you in LA were hard work. Ask Peyton; she had to deal with all the craziness over you, Mr. Scott" She took her other hand and tapped his nose with her finger.

"I can't lie to you B, I enjoyed every second of that chase" He smiled reminiscently at her, running one hand up her thigh before she caught it.

"Too bad I just had your daughter last month, and that chase is definitely over" She leaned forward, kissing her husband lightly. "Good thing I don't need to flaunt my chest to you anymore, huh? Those turtle neck sweaters are looking really comfy in the cold"

"Well, just because the chase is over doesn't mean you have to stop completely.." He turned his head, looking toward her closet. "Plus, I could keep you warm in the winter. It's what I'm here for, you know" He shot her a small half-smile, "Do you still have that red dress you wore on our first date?"

Brooke laughed, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she stood up from the bed, walking over to her closet as she closed the door, fingering through each hanger until she found the dress Nathan was talking about.

_"Peyton!" Brooke called to her friend in her room of their small two bedroom LA apartment. Nathan was picking her up in half an hour, and all she did was take a shower so far. When her blond friend entered the room, Brooke came out of her closet in her pink robe, with her hair wrapped in a towel. "Red or blue?" She held the two hangers up for her friend to inspect. _

_On one hanger was a halter top red dress with a v neck that plunged down her neckline, to the middle of her breasts, with a criss cross backing. The end of the dress was pleated in layers, falling to her ankles. On the other was a dark blue strapless dress with two silk lines crossing over her breasts. It was longer than the first one, definitely a floor length dress, and was much simpler than the first. "The red one" Peyton said simply after contemplating her decision._

_"Really? Because I don't want to seem like I'm asking for it" She bit down on her lip, putting the hanger in front of her and taking a good look at the dress. "He is Nathan, after all. He's known me forever, and he'll know if I'm being weird. What if he laughs at me for it?" _

_"Brooke, calm down. You said it yourself. He's Nathan! He already knows you, and the awkward getting to know each other stage is already over. There's no need for you to try and impress him, and there's no need for you to worry about seeming like you're asking for it. He obviously likes you since he asked you out, and he obviously likes you a lot considering he told you to dress up fancy, so stop worrying." Peyton took the hanger holding the blue dress from her hands and hung it back up in Brooke's small closet. "Wear the red one. Red's your color, remember?" Peyton patted the brunette on the shoulder, exiting the room. "You'll be fine, you're Brooke motherfucking Davis" A small smirk played on the blond's face as she walked out of the room.  
_

_"Hey Peyton, is Brooke ready yet?" Peyton eyed Nathan up and down from his red tie to his black dress shoes. He even had a bouquet of lilies ready for her, knowing Brooke thought roses were cheesy and overused._

_"Well, considering you're you, I don't think I have to give you the whole schpeel on breaking her heart, and I'll break your face," Peyton laughed a bit, letting Nathan into the small apartment. "She'll be ready soon, Nate. You want something to drink?" Peyton asked, walking into the kitchen/living room area._

_"Nah, it's fine. We really should get going, our reservation's in an hour, and I have something nice planned for her before dinner" From Nathan's bright smile, Peyton could tell that he really did go all out on this date with Brooke._

_"You've already got her Nate" She said softly, patting his chest before walking into Brooke's bedroom, coming out with her._

_Nathan couldn't help but widen his eyes as his jaw dropped. Brooke looked absolutely stunning, with her hair in soft curls, falling over her shoulders. Her face overall had subtle makeup on it, which is how Nathan loved it, after how she looked without makeup. "Brooke, you look," He looked her up and down as he tried to think of another adjective for how positively stunning she really looked "absolutely breathtaking" He finished, giving her the flowers from his hands._

_"Thanks Nate" Brooke blushed slightly, thanking him for both the compliment and the flowers. She passed them on to Peyton, who pushed Brooke toward the raven haired athlete._

_"JEEZ YOU GUYS!" Peyton said exasperated. "You'd think you two _hadn't_ spent your entire lives together! Get a grip on yourselves, and please, for people who are lacking in the sex area right now because their boyfriend is on a book tour, come home tomorrow!" She pushed the two out of the apartment and into the hallway, neither brunette realizing what had just happened until they heard the 'click' of the door locking._

_"So, what do you have cooked up for us, Scott?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow as she took his hand and they walked to the stairs and descended down to the main level, two floors down. _

_"Well, I have a reservation at Las Brisas, in Orange County." Nathan smiled proudly as he watched Brooke's face change from one of entertainment to one of complete and total shock._

_"Nathan! That place is so expensive! You really really really didn't have to do something like that, especially since it's forty minutes away!" Brooke continued to look at her longtime friend in sheer shock_

_"Well, I was hoping for a better reaction than that, considering we're rolling in style, baby" Nathan smiled as he walked over to a limousine, which Brooke had assumed was someone else's, and out came a chauffeur, opening the door for the two. Nathan stepped in and held his house out for Brooke, "You coming?"_

_Brooke shook her head out of the trance she was in, making sure this wasn't just a dream before she stepped toward the limousine, taking Nathan's hand as she got into the car, the chauffeur closing the door carefully after her._

_"Nathan, this really wasn't necessary" She stuttered out. "This is just too much, you know?"_

_"It's all Dan, I swear. They might have blind sighted us by asking us to get together, but he put this whole thing together, all expenses paid" He shrugged, not knowing if Peyton knew about the Davis' and Scotts' arrangement for Brooke and Nathan._

_"Wow," As she dragged out the word a second longer than she needed to, Brooke's mouth formed an 'o', and Nathan leaned in, kissing her lips gently. "Nathan, I don't know if that was part of the agreement..we've been friends for a while, and I don't want to mess that up"_

_"Just do me a favor, and relax Davis. You're in my care now, and I'm going to make sure you feel like a princess" He assured her in a way only Nathan Scott could do to her, a triumphant smile forming across his face as Brooke relaxed her shoulders._

_After dinner, the two decided to take a walk on the beach next to the restaurant. "You know Brooke, I know we're friends and everything, but I was wondering why you wouldn't give us a shot? I mean, we've been friends for a while, and I definitely know you as well as anyone, even better than your own parents." He turned in front of her, taking both her hands in his as he gazed down at her soft eyes. "I just don't understand why you won't give us a chance"_

_"Nathan," Brooke started, her resolve crumbling as Nathan pleaded with her, "this is merely a business arrangement, and it can't be anymore. If something were to happen between us, and we stopped being friends, I don't know what I'd do. I care about you too much—"_

_"Brooke!" Nathan suddenly exclaimed, then closed his eyes to regain his composure. "Do you hear what you're saying? Aren't you the one who told me after the Haley and Julian situation that life is all about taking risks, and some of those risks turn out to bite you in the ass, but you'll always get something good from overcoming it?" He waited as she nodded, agreeing with him._

_"But Nate this is different—" She tried to say, but he cut her off again._

_"Brooke, if you always live for what could happen, then you'll never really enjoy life." His tone was much softer now, "I know everyone you let into your heart hurt you badly, but I'm not them, Brooke. I'm not Lucas, I'm not Chase, I'm not Owen, and I'm sure as hell not Julian. Our lives are turning into a new direction Brooke, and you have to turn with it, otherwise you'll regret it. So please, take a chance on me"_

_"Nate, I just don't want to lose you" Her voice shook as she spoke as it had been a long time since anyone had fought for her like Nathan was._

_"You're never going to lose me, Brooke. Not even if we break up because of infidelity, which I don't think either of us would commit, considering we both know how it effects the people we love" He looked deeply in her eyes, noticing a sudden change as the brown orbs widened._

_"You..you..you said" She cleared her throat before looking back up at him. "you said 'love'"_

_Nathan smiled softly as he retraced his words, rubbing his rough calloused hands up and down her silky smooth arms. "I meant it Brooke." He said simply. "I love you, and I'm not afraid to tell you it in case I get hurt. And I'll yell it out for the world to hear, if it'll convince you to be mine" When she made a face as if she didn't believe him, he looked down at the ground, chuckling softly as he shook his head. "Alright Brooke, I'll prove it to you" He walked a step or two away from her and turned toward the boardwalk, with people walking along it, minding their own business. "HEY EVERYONE, I'M IN LOVE WITH BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF IT!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Brooke to laugh and run into him._

_"Okay, okay, I believe you" She laughed, hitting his chest. "I love you too" She grinned as his lips crashed into hers, with things getting heated as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, fingering the fabric of her dress. He gently put a hand on her back, lowering her down to the smooth sand as she worked the leather of his belt loose. "Mm, Nathan." She pulled away quickly, needing a second to catch her breath._

_"What?" He asked, immediately realizing their position. "Oh, man. I'm sorry Brooke, are you not ready for this?" He hurriedly buckled his belt back, only to have Brooke undo it again, pulling him back down on top of her to capture his lips in another tender kiss._

_"I've always wanted to have sex on the beach with the man I love" She whispered seductively into his ear, biting down softly on it._

_"Well, you're about to get your wish, Davis" A devilish smirk appeared on Nathan's face as he attacked her neck with his mouth.  
_

"Brooke! You okay?!" Nathan called quietly into the closet. She had been there for a while, and he was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep getting dressed.

Nathan's voice brought Brooke back from her flashback, and she found herself fingering the exact same dress she had worn to her and Nathan's first date. She quickly stripped down, slipping the dress over her body, which had definitely gotten tighter from the baby weight, but still looked good, none the less. She opened the closet door slowly, taking her time as she stepped out of the closet.

Nathan's heart skipped a beat as he saw Brooke step out of the closet in the red dress he had fallen in love with. She still looked as breathtaking as she did the first time he saw her wear it, but this time, it fit her better because her breasts were fuller from being pregnant, and her curves even more defined. He pulled her by the waist toward him, kissing her lips hungrily.

Things began to get extremely heated, with Nathan undoing the straps of Brooke's dress as she kept her eyes closed, Nathan's mouth sucking on her chest. She opened her eyes for a beat, and saw the small bassinet next to their bed. She immediately jumped out of Nathan's grasp, causing him to groan. "Jeezus Brooke, you really know how to tease a guy, don't you?" He whined like a child.

"I'm sorry baby" She laughed a bit, noticing his hard on, "but we can't do this. Alexis is right there, and I don't want to be one of those parents who makes out in front of their kid" Right on cue, the baby stirred, and her wails became apparent again. "Hey baby, c'mere to Mama. What's wrong bunny?" She pouted a bit at her daughter, who just continued to cry. "You go take a shower, and I'll see what this is about"

And before Nathan could say another word, Brooke left the room to tend to their daughter. "This is bull" He muttered to himself, walking straight into the master bathroom and starting the cold water. As Broke walked down the stairs into the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel bad for teasing Nathan like that, especially after not having any real contact with him in over a month.

As she fed Alexis using the bottle, she thought about Nathan and his needs, and her insecurities about letting him see her like this. To be honest, she felt disgusting, with her baby weight still there and her over exhaustion taking over her body, she just didn't feel sexy at all. After Alexis had finished off her bottle, Brooke took the baby bath out from underneath the sink, and put it down on the table. As she unbuttoned Alexis's onesie and removed her diaper, the baby started to fuss. "Hey, hey it's okay sweetie. We're just going to get you all clean, okay?"

"Squeaky clean, just like Daddy" Nathan smiled as he descended from the stairs, joining his girls in the kitchen. "Hey baby girl. You don't like these baths, do you?" He smiled, leaning down and kissing the little girl's stomach, causing her to give the two what seemed as her attempt at a smile. "Look at that, my girl's trying to smile before she's good and ready to" He smiled with pride, looking to Brooke who had gotten a wet towel prepared to bathe the baby.

"Your girl?" Brooke raised an eyebrow as she wiped the baby down with the wet towel. "I carry her for nine months, go through a terribly painful labor, without an epidural, mind you, and she's your girl?" Brooke shook her head jokingly. "She's definitely a mommy's girl, aren't you baby?"

"She says no" Nathan laughed as Brooke slapped his chest. He grabbed the dry towel from next to the baby bath as Brooke lifted her out and placed her in the towel in Nathan's arms. "Good work team!" He laughed softly as he gently rubbed Alexis dry.

"Your daddy's a weirdo, isn't he?" Brooke rubbed the baby's stomach softly as Nathan dried her off, grabbing the baby lotion.

"Hey, in my defense, I never started being weird until I started dating you" Nathan grinned at the memories of him and Brooke hanging out after they decided to officially become a couple. "You and I drove Peyton nuts" He smirked softly.

_"Ugh, you guys make me sick!" Peyton pretended to gag as Brooke and Nathan sat on the couch of the girls' apartment, gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. "Seriously? It's like you two are lovesick puppies or something"_

_"Oh come on P. Sawyer. You're just jealous because Luke is on the other side of the country and you can only do this with him once every two months or something." Brooke leaned her head against Nathan's chest as he put his arm around her shoulder intertwining their fingers together._

_"It's okay, Peyt. We all know it's difficult to deal with the disappointment in yourself when you're in our presence" He laughed after receiving a small glare from Peyton._

_"You know what's funny?" Peyton asked, being rhetorical, until she was cut off by Nathan._

_"Your jealousy?" Nathan piped in, this time getting a slap from Brooke._

_"I was going to say it was that fact that you're such a doofus around Brooke, but I think your humongous ego is just as funny" She tilted her head and glared at her longtime friend yet again. "We should just switch apartments Nate. You're here enough to be another roommate" Peyton stood up, walking to the refrigerator and grabbing three beers and putting them down on the table, taking one for herself as Brooke grabbed the other two for her and Nathan._

_"Yeah Nate, you can stay in my room, and we can keep Peyton up at all hours of the night" Brooke raised an eyebrow suggestively as Peyton's face changed to one of horror._

_"Jeez, I'd rather have a baby in the house than that" The blond shuddered, "The day Nate moves in, I'm moving out" Peyton laughed, and Brooke smiled. Not at her best friend's humor, but at the fact that she had such an amazing life at this point in time. She had a wonderful boyfriend of a year who she loved more than anything in the world, a best friend who she lived with and who she knew would always have her back, and a budding fashion career starting with a contract she had with Bloomingdale's. Really, nothing could be more perfect than things were right then and there._

Both brunettes were brought out of their daze by their month old daughter, who still needed to be clothed after her bath. "Sorry baby girl. Daddy and mommy were dazing for a second" Nathan wrapped his daughter into the towel, bringing her up the stairs into the nursery as Brooke cleaned everything up. She heard a knock on the door, and after cleaning everything up, she walked over, opening the door to reveal her curly headed best friend.

"Hey there mommy" Peyton smiled, stepping toward Brooke and enveloping her into a hug. "How's it going?"

Brooke let out a breath of relief as she saw her curly haired best friend standing at her door "You don't understand how amazing it is to see you" She hadn't seen anyone other than Nathan or the baby in over two weeks, and to see Peyton at her door made her overjoyed.

"You'd think two weeks was a year with the way you're greeting me" Peyton laughed softly, returning the hug to her brunette friend. "How's everything with Mini Brooke?" The two friends stepped back into the house and walked over to the living room.

"It would be great.." Brooke started, trailing off a bit "if I knew what the hell I was doing" She finished, looking tiredly at her best friend of twenty four years before explaining herself further. "Going into this thing, I figured everything would be easy, which I guess is stupid considering everyone says no one really realizes how hard having a baby is, but I thought my baby would be different." She shrugged a bit, playing with her hands "I know this is kind of dumb to expect, but I thought she would come already loving me, and I wouldn't have to actually work to get her love. I'm not even sure if she loves me now!" Brooke sighed, throwing her hands into the air and leaning back into the couch. "Peyt, I'm just worried that I'm going to turn into my own parents, and she'll end up hating me like I do them. I really really really don't know what's going on right now"

Peyton stood up and moved to her best friend's side, gathering her into her own arms and holding her close to her. "Brooke, I'm sure she loves you and Nathan both. You're both pretty amazing people, even if Nathan's ego is as big as his head." She added, hoping for a laugh from Brooke, earning herself a small smile. "Don't tell me for one second that you've thought you're anything like your own parents. Because then, I'll have to smack you across your pretty face" She rubbed the brunette's back soothingly "Can you honestly tell me that you love that little girl?"

"Of course I do. She's my daughter. I'll always love her" Brooke answered softly, finding her hands interesting again.

"Then you're already ten times better than your own parents" Peyton gave her a small side hug, rubbing her arm. "The fact that your parents couldn't even openly tell you they loved you makes you better than them, B" The blond's heart shattered at the fact that Brooke was even thinking that she wasn't any better than her own mother and father. "She's just a baby Brooke. She's figuring out anything and everything right now, which is a lot to handle, don't you think?" After receiving a small nod from her friend, she rubbed her back again "But I'm pretty sure she's a hundred percent sure her mommy and daddy will always have her back"

"And her Aunt Peyton and Uncle Luke" Brooke added softly, as she turned to hug Peyton.

"And her Aunt Rachel, and Uncle Skills, and Aunt Bevin, and her Uncle Mouth." The two friends hugged for a couple seconds before pulling away. "That little girl upstairs has an army of people that love her, and love you. You two will be just fine, so don't sweat it, okay?"

"Bitch, don't tell me you've given away my goddaughter already!" The two friends looked up to see a certain redhead walking into the living room, as always, making her prescense known.

"No, you slut. Nathan's upstairs dressing her. They'll be down in a second. Nice to know you haven't come by in about a month, and then when you do it's to see your goddaughter. I've just been cast aside, haven't I?" Brooke hit her friend on the arm playfully as Rachel sat down.

"You know how I go Brooke, loose ties are easier to cut off" She smirked as Nathan walked in with Alexis in his arms.

"Well, I didn't know we were having a party down here, otherwise I would've bought a keg" He smirked, handing the baby to Rachel. He sat down on the other side of the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Which I wouldn't have been able to put to use anyway," Brooke added, raising an eyebrow at Nathan. Her attention quickly diverted to her daughter in Rachel's arms.

"Yes, and do you know why that is Lexi?" Rachel smirked up at Brooke before turning her attention down to the bundle in her arms. "Because your mommy is an old hag who never has any fun" Rachel stuck her tongue out at her brunette friend "In all seriousness though, we need to get you out of here Brooke. This is crazy. We haven't gone out in like two months, which definitely isn't flying."

"You'd think after getting engaged to Mouth, you'd slow down on the partying" Brooke shook her head, laughing softly, pulling Alexis out of Rachel's arms "Plus, I have a daughter now. And she's only a month old, and I can't leave her for a night just yet"

"You realize you have a husband, right?" Peyton raised her eyebrow, joining in on the attempt to get Brooke out of the house. "He can take care of the baby, and you can get out of this house for the first time in a million years, and have some fun with us! Nate, you can handle the baby for a night, can't you?"

Nathan looked back and forth from Peyton to Brooke, not knowing which way to go. On the one hand, Brooke was giving him a look that told him to say no, or else he'd be sleeping on the couch. On the other hand, Peyton and Rachel were expecting him to do something that would benefit his wife. Goddamnit. "Um. Well, she's still uh. Breastfeeding...and I don't really have the, uh. Parts for that kind of business"

Brooke smiled in victory as she heard her husband's response. She really didn't want to leave the baby for a night just yet. She was only a month old, and it just didn't make sense to her. "We'll just have to kidnap you then" She turned her head quickly toward her redheaded friend, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Brooke shook her head, looking to Nathan who was looking at his watch.

"Brooke, we should probably get going. Rae has that doctor's appointment, remember?" Nathan stood up from the couch, along with Brooke once she had remembered the appointment.

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot. Um could one of you watch her while Nathan and I get ready? It'll be like ten minutes, tops" She looked to her friends as Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, I'll watch the munchkin. Rachel would probably cry more than she does anyway" Peyton smirked, taking the baby from Brooke. "Get outta here you whore" The curly blond nodded to Rachel as she turned on her heel, leaving the room.

After Brooke and Nathan had gotten ready and gotten to the hospital, they were late for their appointment, and were in the waiting room waiting for the pediatrician to have a free moment for them to be fit in. Brooke had the baby in her arms, leaning against her chest. She ran her hand up and down the baby's back in a soothing motion, though it was probably to soothe herself more than her baby, considering how much she hated doctors. Nathan rested his hand on her knee, giving it a small squeeze when he saw that she was feeling a bit nervous. "Alexis Scott?" The receptionist called, and the parents stood, "Room 255, Dr. Ryan is waiting for you" She smiled warmly as the couple thanked her and walked into the room, the doctor waiting for them.

"Brooke, Nathan" She nodded, smiling comfortingly as the family of three walked in "and this must be our new patient" Brooke nodded hesitantly, taking a seat in the blue plastic chair next to the examination table. "Well, why don't you put her down, and we can check out how her heart is beating, huh?" She pulled out her stethoscope as Brooke laid the baby down on the crinkly paper, holding onto her tiny hand.

"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked curiously as Dr. Ryan got a weird look on her face as she listened to his daughter's heart.

She shook her head, waving it off. "Just a small heart murmur, it's common in most infants." She assured the new father as she continued to listen, moving the instrument around the baby's chest. "What's concerning me though, is that it's pretty continuous"

Brooke and Nathan looked to each other, then back at Dr. Ryan. "Um, well Nathan's father, and his half brother have Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. But my gynecologist said since Nathan didn't have it, she probably wouldn't, and so we didn't think twice about it" Brooke looked worriedly at the doctor "She doesn't have it, does she?"

Dr. Ryan looked sadly at the parents, "Well I think your gynecologist was an idiot, to be blunt with you." She shook her head as she removed the stethoscope from the baby's chest, and Brooke collected her into her arms "I don't want to scare you two, because listening to her heart is inconclusive because most infants do have irregular heartbeats, but" Her face took a somber expression, and the two parents could tell exactly what she was about to tell them. The news that would shake their world.

"I think your daughter may have HCM."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! At least I had an update out before the date I had said before. 5 days before, to be exact. But still, it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. I worked on this chapter for longer than I needed to though, just to make it longer, so I'm sorry if some parts seem to just be fillers, because I wanted to get a long one out to you guys. I should be okay for a while concerning the updates, so I won't have a long break like this time in between. On another note, did anyone see Private Practice on Thursday?! OMG. I feel really bad for Charlotte, even though I love Violet and Coop. Anyway, REVIEW! :)**


	8. Wait, What?

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_

_"I think your daughter may have HCM"_

Nathan's eyes widened in horror at the sentence. His baby girl, his whole life, could have the heart problem that plagued his older brother and he narrowly escaped? "No, no" He shook his head in disbelief. "She can't. Brooke's gynecologist said she couldn't, because I don't have it."

"I don't know why they told you that. It's still in your genes, Nathan. Even if you don't have it, the fact that your father and your brother do means that she can have it" This was probably the worst part of being a pediatrician to her. Being the bearer of horrible news.

Brooke's hand still held Alexis's smaller one, her eyes transfixed on a spot on the floor in front of her. Nathan put his head in his hands. HCM. His daughter had a heart defect. "Is there anything we can do?" He asked softly, keeping his head down for a beat before looking up at Dr. Ryan with pure hope in his eyes.

"If you don't want her to have surgery, there's medication she can take everyday. But she has to take it everyday, otherwise her life is at stake" She knew about Lucas not taking his medication sometimes, and she needed to stress the importance to the parents that if they chose this, it was crucial for Alexis to take. "But there are other options, if you don't want her taking medication for the rest of her life" She sat down across from the parents. "Like I said though, all I did was listen to her heart. I'd like to take a few tests to know for sure if she has it or not. Is that okay with you guys?" She raised her eyebrows to the two young parents sitting across from her.

Nathan nodded, Brooke still frozen in her chair, rubbing her thumb against Alexis's palm in a circular motion. As Dr. Ryan left the room to get a nurse who would draw the blood, he stood, walking over to Brooke's chair and kneeling in front of her, his hand placed on her knee. "Brooke?" He spoke softly, rubbing her knee soothingly. "Baby, baby talk to me" He let out desperately.

Brooke heard Nathan, that was for sure. She saw him kneel before her, and she saw the worry in his eyes, but she couldn't bear to look at him, because she knew she would break down the second she did. Though as Nathan's voice gained desperation, she looked at him, her eyes glazing over. "Nate.." She let out weakly, leaning forward and breaking down in sobs.

Nathan quickly wrapped his arms around his wife, rubbing her back as her tears soaked through his shirt. "Sh, baby it's okay. It's inconclusive, remember? She might not have it. You have to hope for the best Brooke"

Brooke removed her face from Nathan's chest, looking up at him with stray tears still falling down her cheeks. "Hope for the best?" Her eyes narrowed at Nathan as she looked to the baby, who was asleep in her car seat. "Our month old daughter probably has a deadly heart defect and you want me to 'hope for the best'? Nathan, there is no hope here. She heard a fucking heart murmur!" Brooke struggled to keep her voice down as to not wake Alexis from her slumber, but it was difficult.

"She also said heart murmurs are common in most newborns" Nathan tried to keep his voice steady. "You just need to have a little faith Brooke. Have faith in our daughter's strength that she most likely got from you" He smirked, trying to lighten her mood even the slightest, feeling somber when he saw his wife's face stay the same. "Brooke, even if she does have it, we'll get through it. You heard her, medication isn't the only option, and I'm sure we'll be able to fix it somehow. She's still our little girl, and I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's okay" His blue orbs burned holes through hers as he solemnly swore to protect them both.

Brooke nodded, leaning her head back into Nathan's chest as a nurse came into the room. "Okay you two," The two brunettes separated as she got their attention, noticing the needle in her hand. "I'm just going to draw some blood from her, and then Dr. Ryan will perform the tests, and you'll know probably by tomorrow afternoon the results." She moved her glance between both the parents "Sound good?" After receiving a nod from the both of them, she walked toward the baby, inserting the needle. Just as Brooke had suspected, Alexis woke up, letting out a bloodcurdling wail, that had continued even after the nurse had left.

"Come here baby, it's okay." Brooke brought her daughter to her chest, keeping her lips pressed against Alexis's head. "They just had to take a little blood, that's all. You're okay Lex. Mommy and Daddy are right here, you're fine" She swayed a bit back and forth, trying to calm the baby down. Nathan picked up the car seat from the examination table and placed a hand on the small of Brooke's back, leading them out of the office as the baby continued to cry.

"Maybe she's just hungry" Nathan suggested once they had gotten into the car, and Alexis was still crying from the back seat, catching Brooke's glare as she tried to comfort their daughter from the front seat of their truck.

"Well thanks for that, captain obvious. I realized that, but I can't really do anything about it, now can I?" Nathan couldn't say he was taken aback by her sarcastic tone, and he tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke to her.

"You can climb back there babe." He suggested lightly, turning down the volume on the radio as he drove toward their home. "It's not like there isn't any room for you to crawl back there."

"Too bad I have nothing to cover myself with." She stayed turned around, her hands holding those of her daughter. "I know baby, Daddy's driving as fast as he can. Just hold out another minute for me" She turned around in the seat with a huff, running her hands through her hair frustratedly. "Nate, can you please just drive faster? She's not going to stop crying until she eats, and that's just not happening right now."

"I'm driving as fast as I can babe, if I were to drive any faster, we'd be a speeding bullet." He explained as he increased the car's speed a little bit more. "Didn't you pack any bottles for her?"

"No, I didn't because I thought we were just going for a simple checkup that would take fifteen minutes, tops." She put her feet up on the dashboard and folded her arms across her chest, resembling a teenager as she did so. "Sorry I didn't expect to hear my daughter has a heart defect that her uncle has collapsed on more than one occasion for" Her eyes glazed over a bit, threatening to let the tears she held in fall.

Nathan sighed, turning the black 2009 Yukon XL Denali to the side of the road, turning the engine off and getting out of the car. Still hearing his daughter cry from outside the car, he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, helping Brooke sit up so he could gather her into his arms as she cried softly. "Brooke, she's going to be fine, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"No, Nathan. She won't be fine. Because if she does have HCM, then she could die from it, just like Luke was close to both in high school and on his book tour. Do you even remember how scary the time he collapsed on his book tour was?" She pulled herself away from Nathan's embrace, her tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"Of course I remember, he's my brother"

"Exactly. And how could you possibly handle it if that happened to Alexis? We were all so scared that day, and we weren't even anywhere near him" She remembered the fear they all held that day. Especially Peyton, with all flights to New York completely booked for the night, and Nathan was still playing basketball, so he was at his game, unable to get away.

_"Peyton, I'm sure he's fine. He's a strong guy, you know that" A younger version of Brooke tried to console her friend who had just gotten the call from her boyfriend's manager that he had collapsed in the middle of a book signing in New York._

_"He's so stupid sometimes! He's already collapsed once from this, and you'd think he would remember to take his heart medicine!" Peyton was currently walking back and forth through the airport while they waited to see if they could get out to New York that night._

_"Brooke!" The brunette turned her head to see Nathan struggling to get through a crowd and over to her. Once he was freed from the pack, he sprinted over, still in his UCLA Bruins jersey. He had his gym bag in his hand, so Brooke figured the game must've just ended. She stood up and leaned into his embrace as he took her into his arms._

_"Nate, it's Lucas" She said softly after they had parted. "He forgot to take his heart medicine again, and he collapsed"_

_Nathan shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. No, he didn't. He's probably just pulling our leg or something. We'll go to New York, and it'll all be a big joke just to get us over there, right?" Even the idea that his brother was in the hospital was totally earth shattering for Nathan. When he didn't get a nod from either Brooke or Peyton, he walked to the ticket kiosk and began yelling at the attendant. "No, you listen to me! My brother is in the hospital right now! His girlfriend is over here, worried sick because you idiots can't get her on a fucking flight out to New York! Now either you get us on a plane to New York, or I'll fly a fucking plane by myself!" His voice boomed through the airport, and people all over watched, snapping pictures and recording videos on their phones as they watched the scene before them._

_"Sir, we're trying our best, okay? I need you to calm down and go over there to wait. We have the three of you on standby, and as soon as a flight opens up, we'll notify you. Now if you wouldn't mind, there are other people who need to get somewhere tonight" She rudely waved him away, and he walked back to the two girls._

_"Peyt, he's probably fine. If I know anything about my brother, it's that he wouldn't leave you like this. He loves you way too much" He gathered the curly blond into his arms, and she relaxed in her friend's arms. Brooke joined the hug, resting her head against Peyton's back._

_"Everything's gonna be fine P. Sawyer"_

_After countless hours, and three fights between three different attendants and Nathan, they were able to get onto a flight into New York. As soon as the plane touched the ground and the three friends were able to get off, they rushed to the hospital Lucas was being held at. "We're here for Lucas Scott" Peyton told the nurse, who looked up something in her computer and nodded, telling them to wait in the waiting room because he was in surgery. "Surgery? Surgery for what?"_

_"Are you immediate family?"_

_"I'm his girlfriend," She noticed the nurse about to shake her head, so she quickly added "but I'm with his brother" She turned to the black plastic chairs, waving Nathan over._

_"It says here he was scheduled for an emergency myectomy because his heart medication stopped working"_

_"A Myectomy? I don't understand..." Nathan's confused voice rang through the air as the nurse's words settled into their heads. "What does that entail?"_

_"A doctor will be out soon to explain everything. Have a seat please" The two nodded, taking their seat on either side of Brooke._

_"What did she say?" Brooke immediately stood as she saw her boyfriend and best friend walk over to the chairs once more._

_"He's in surgery. They said he's having a myectomy done, but she wouldn't tell us what goes on during it" Peyton said softly as Brooke put her arm around her friend's shoulders._

_"I'll go get you guys some coffee from downstairs" Brooke said, getting up, but stopped walking as she saw a doctor approach._

_"Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?" The other two friends immediately stood, telling the doctor that they were._

_"I'm his brother, and this is his girlfriend, and my girlfriend." He quickly introduced the three of them before looking back at the doctor with a worried look in his eyes. "What's going on doc? We heard he's having a myectomy, but none of us have any idea what that is. All we heard was that he had collapsed, and apparently his meds stopped working?"_

_The doctor nodded, "We actually see this in a lot of patients. After a while, the medicines just stop doing what they're supposed to, and that's what happened to Lucas. He didn't forget to take them or anything, they just stopped doing what he needed them to. Now normally we would just give him a different type of medicine, because we have about four that we normally use for HCM patients, but he was an extremely good advocate for the myectomy, which is an open heart surgery." He explained to the three, who's eyes widened when he said open heart surgery. "What happens is the surgeon goes into his heart and takes out the overgrown septal tissue on his heart, which makes it easier for his heart to pump the blood it needs to."_

_The friends didn't really know how to react to this news. "Is he okay?" Brooke's tiny voice let out after a minute of silence as Nathan, Peyton and she let the information sink into their heads._

_"The surgery went perfectly, and he'll be perfectly fine now." He said, "But in very rare cases, the extra tissue can come back, so he'll need to come back every two months or so for an echo so we can keep an eye on him. Otherwise, for the next month, minimal activity. Which means he has to cut the book tour short, and after that, he'll be able to lead a normal life." He smiled and nodded at the trio before leaving them._

"He's fine now Brooke. He had the surgery, and now he's perfectly fine." Nathan reasoned, rubbing his wife's back. "He's fine, and Alexis will be fine. Even if she has to take the meds or has to get the myectomy." He kissed the top of her head as he listened to his daughter continue to cry from the backseat. "Now will you please back there and feed her? I'll stand out here if it makes you feel more comfortable" He rubbed her arm as she nodded, taking her seat belt off and getting into the back seat.

She unstrapped the baby from her car seat and began feeding her alone in the car after Nathan had turned around. "You can keep driving you know. It's okay. We'll be fine" The last sentence was to assure herself more than him about the results of her daughter's tests that they would be receiving the next day. He nodded, closing the passenger door and walking over to the driver's side of the truck once again, getting in and restarting the engine.

The rest of the drive home was silent. Once Brooke had finished feeding Alexis, she kept her against her chest, feeling the baby's tiny warm body against her own as she slept soundly. Nathan kept the radio volume low as to not wake the baby, and sighed as they drove into their driveway. The small family of three walked up the walkway toward their door, and as Brooke expertly opened the door with one hand and made her way up to the nursery, Nathan stopped at the door, picking up a gossip magazine, and entered the house with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Brooke?" He called up the stairs, immediately being hushed by his wife because of his momentary memory lapse of his slumbering daughter. "Sorry" He mumbled softly, showing her the magazine. "Did you subscribe to this or something?"

A confused look came across Brooke's face as she looked at the magazine, and raised her eyebrow. "No, I didn't, why?"

"'Cause one was on our front door" He flipped through the brightly colored magazine, a picture of Angelina Jolie's flawless face on the cover. Brooke had told him once before if they were ever to have a chance to cheat on the other with a flawless celebrity, she would only let him do it to Angelina Jolie. His choice for her was David Beckham because he knew the sell-out soccer star's voice turned her off to no extent.

As he flipped through the glossy smooth pages, he happened to catch one with Brooke on it, still pregnant and in a restaurant with Julian. He had his lips pressed against hers, with his hands around her waist. "You've gotta be fuckin' me right now" He growled to himself.

"Wait two more weeks and that statement will come true" Brooke grinned showing off her flawless pearly whites as she bounced over to her husband, placing her delicate hands on his broad shoulders as she glanced at the photo. Her demeanor immediately changed to one of shock as she looked at the picture before her, along with the headline.

**"TROUBLE IN PARADISE?"**  
_Brooke Davis-Scott obviously thinks so as she moves onto another man other than heartthrob former basketball star, Nathan Scott. In this picture from just a few months prior, an onlooker caught a picture of designer of Clothes over Bros and owner of B. Davis magazine sharing a lip lock with producer Julian Baker, who had produced her brother in law and author, Lucas Scott's, novel what seems like many moons ago. Looks like Nathan just couldn't keep her interested, could he?  
_

"Are you kidding me? That happened _months_ ago! We had a fucking baby for Christ's sake!" Brooke took a seat at the dining room table as Nathan continued to stand, fuming as he continued to read the article.

"Can't perform not only on the court, but obviously _in bed too_?!" He quoted word for word as his face turned a shade of crimson from his anger. Brooke made the mistake of letting out a small laugh, and he turned his head to her, glaring.

She smiled a bit, shaking her head as she stood up, placing a hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his smooth raven hair. "Baby, you know you can perform" She smirked a bit, biting down on her lip "I've taught you well" The smirk returned to her face, causing him to laugh a bit.

"I'm calling Greg, 'cause this is retarded. We haven't seen Julian since that one night, and to have this for all those people to see is complete bullshit." He grabbed his Blackberry Storm out of his pocket, quickly emailing his agent to release a statement to anyone who asked. "You want me to email Sandra too?" He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head up from the small screen, still clicking away his frustrations.

She nodded, "Better hear it from both of them rather than just one." She took the magazine from his hands, scanning the other pages. "I can't believe people even read this garbage. It's actually kind of stupid if you think about it. People in America, with pretty good lives if they can pay for over priced photo paper binded together with a couple staples, watching the lives of other Americans just because they've had a little luck in their lives." She called back to Nathan as he shot an email to Sandra as well.

Before throwing it away, she glanced at a page. "Are you kidding me? Chris Brown is charged for assault for the fifth time! Jeez, the guy can't learn, can he?" Nathan laughed and shot her a look, and the second she caught it, she threw the magazine away. "Like I said, garbage." The cheery smile she was known for appeared on her face once again; the smile that caused Nathan to fall in love with Brooke even more. The smile he hoped the God his daughter hadn't inheirited, because then he would be fending off boys right and left.

"Whatever you say, love"

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last two. I really wanted to get it out to you guys because it's been a while since my last update. But I have a reason for that! I restarted this chapter from scratch about four million times because I wasn't completely happy with it. I'm still not really all that comfortable with it, but mainly because this was a filler for the next chapter, which I have planned out in my head, so we should be good and you won't have to wait too long for that. If everything goes to plan, that is. Okay so I don't really know how many of you are avid soccer fans like myself, but the whole David Beckham not moving to AC Milan really made me angry, because this would be an amazing career move for him. Plus I've been thinking about that lately, and how much of a turnoff his voice is even though he's basically the hottest man alive.**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed, I love you all!**

**More people should definitely review. But I can't complain. All I can do is tell you how it makes my day when I get the little email that someone reviewed. Even if you're just going to slam my chapter! :)**

**So review people!  
**


	9. Through Thick and Thin

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_

To say Brooke and Nathan had been on edge the past week was putting the phrase "on edge" lightly. The two hadn't let Alexis out of their sight once the entire week it took for them to get a call from the doctor's. They constantly held her, which didn't help matters since she would never sleep for more than an hour while moving around with her crazy parents, which didn't help the already through the roof stress levels of Brooke and Nathan.

The two were sitting on the couch on the cloudy Wednesday afternoon. The brunette baby was sleeping in her car seat on the floor, with her mother's foot gently rocking it as she sketched on her art pad. Nathan lounged on the couch with his Nike-clad feet resting on the coffee table in front of the plush couch as he watched an Eagles-Jaguars game. The two stirred from their own thoughts as the phone rang, and Nathan looked up, "I'll get it" He said simply, grabbing the phone from it's place in the kitchen and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Scott? This is Dr. Ryan from the Children's Hospital Los Angeles?"_

_"Yeah, hi. What's goin on doc?" His voice sounded nervous over the phone as he worried of the outcome of his daughter's tests._

_"Well, we've definitely found something, but I need you to bring Alexis in at three for an EKG, where I can properly diagnose the problem."_

_"Um, sure. Can you tell me what's going on though?"_

_"Of course. Well, I've already ordered a Holter monitor that we can use to monitor Alexis's heartbeats for the next 48 hours. But that is after the echocardiogram, where I can actually find to what extent her condition is. Which is imperative to figuring out what we need to do to keep your daughter safe and healthy. After the monitoring period, if we find that she has an extreme amount of stiff muscle, then we'll have to give her diuretics, which will, when used cautiously, will decrease the amount of fluid that could accumulate. If she has only a small amount of extra tissue, then we can prescribe a medicine you two can give to her. We won't be able to do anything drastic until she gets to be the age of at least four. And even then, I would advise waiting a year or two"_

_Nathan staggered a bit before answering. This was a lot of information coming to him all at once, and he needed a moment to process it all. "I think I understand. I'll try and explain it to Brooke, and we'll come in later today. Thanks for calling Doctor."_

_"You're welcome Mr. Scott, I'll see you guys later"_

After their goodbyes, Nathan replaced the black phone into it's cradle and walked into the living room. "Hey Brooke?" He said softly, sitting down slowly as the brunette stopped rocking the carseat with her foot, and tore her eyes from the black and white sketch. "That was Dr. Ryan..."

"What did she say?" She knew he was going to tell her before she had cut him off, but she was eager to know. She needed to know for sure, though she thought she knew the answer otherwise.

Nathan took her hand in his, looking into her eyes deeply, and that's when she knew for sure. All he had to do was say it. "They found something babe," And there it was. "She told us to come in today so she could run an echocardiogram and take a look at it. Then they have some kind of Holter thing that will monitor her for two days, to find out how bad it is. If it's not bad, all we'll have to do is give her some medicine."

"And if it's bad?" She had to ask. Brooke knew he didn't want to tell her, but she had to know.

"They'll have to give her a diuretic, which they have to be extremely careful with, but it'll bring down the liquid amount in her chest. She'll be constantly uncomfortable, until she's old enough to get the surgery" He saw in her eyes she wanted to know when they could correct this problem, and so he told her "Until she's four, we can't do surgery, and the doctor said even then, she would advise waiting a year."

Brooke stared off into space, not saying anything for a while. Without a word, she lifted Alexis into her arms, keeping her over her shoulder as she turned her own head to kiss the baby. Nathan watched in silence, squeezing Brooke's knee gently. "Um. We should probably get ready if we don't want to be late. When do we have to go, anyway?"

Her statement was a little random, after minutes of silence between the small family. "She wants us there at three, so we should probably start getting ready now" He glanced at his wristwatch as he spoke, noting that it was already one thirty, and Brooke normally took half an hour to get ready, which left him fifteen before they'd have to leave. "You can go shower first; I'll watch her"

Brooke was a bit hesitant to hand her daughter off to Nathan. Not that she didn't trust him, because he was the only other person she really did completely trust with Alexis and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but because she wanted to put off the appointment as long as she could. In the end though, she conceded to reason rather than her own wants and placed the small baby carefully into her father's accepting arms. She planted a small kiss on the baby's head before stroking it a bit as she left the room, walking up to the bathroom and starting up the water.

As she stood naked in the shower, she felt a feeling relief in the small beads of water colliding with her back. Like it was washing off all her fears for the fifteen minutes she took before turning off the water. When she did, all those fears came back; the fear of her daughter dying of a heart attack before she celebrated her first birthday, the fear of her having a heart attack on a play date when she was older, because she didn't take her medicine, and she decided to play tag with her friends, millions of fears bombarding the brunette's mind as she dressed herself and dried her hair. Feeling sluggish, she simply put on a black juicy velour suit, with a white camisole underneath; an outfit she rarely wore, unless she was planning on staying home.

She dried her hair quickly, throwing it into a messy bun. She glanced outside to the cloudy weather. "Ironic" She muttered as she applied little makeup to her porcelain face. As she left the bathroom and returned to the living room, she was met by a face of slight confusion on her husband's face. She knew it was from her appearance. Let's face it, Brooke Davis-Scott never left the house in a sweat suit and camisole, without her regular amount of makeup as well, none the less. Never the less, she sauntered over, taking the baby from Nathan's arms and sat down on the couch, changing the channel to The Real Housewives of New York City, which normally brought her spirits up.

Nathan watched in slight confusion as Brooke moved to the couch, changing the channel without saying a word. Glancing at the clock on the TV, he decided to prolong a discussion with Brooke and instead kissed his wife's forehead, whispering an 'I love you' as his lips were pressed against her flawless forehead. He left her, off to get ready himself as she watched TV, with Alexis in her arms, trying to keep her composure and leave the tears that threatened to fall at bay. Her hazel green eyes were _not_ going to shed a single tear today, she promised herself.

The family of three left the house still in silence, even Alexis dared not make a noise. She had just laid in whose ever arms she happened to be in quietly, and when Brooke had changed her, she stayed still instead of moving around like she normally did. The Davis-Scott household was an abnormally quiet one on this day, to say the least. Nathan situated the car seat as he had done many times before, closing the door gently and getting into the driver's seat. He watched as Brooke carefully placed her black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses over her eyes, despite the cloudy weather, and put her seat belt on. He followed in suit before backing out of their driveway and toward the hospital.

The drive was silent, something uncharacteristic for the Scott family. Something was always going on, and someone was always speaking, even if it was only Alexis gurgling to herself in the back seat. But no, nothing. If one were to see the family on the road, they would be met with Nathan's stone cold line of sight, focusing only on the road, and Brooke's large sunglasses, hiding the fear she held in her eyes. Their pride and joy was tucked away safely in the backseat, hidden behind tinted windows, and a blanket, covering her tiny body, serving as a shield to the biting cold temperatures outside. After fifteen minutes, Nathan had had enough with the silence. It was a forty-five minute drive from their house to the hospital, and he couldn't take the silence any longer. "Brooke, you have to talk to me!" He yelled, louder than he intended to, stopping at a red light and banging his hand against the steering wheel. "We can't keep doing this every time the subject of her HCM comes up!"

Brooke was taken aback by Nathan's outburst. She couldn't even remember a time where Nathan had rose his voice to her this much. "Excuse me for being a bit quiet before my daughter, who is barely a month old mind you, is being taken to the hospital for more than an hour! No, not even more than an hour, forty-eight at that! You've gotta be fucking joking me if you expect me to be all happy and jolly at a time like this Nathan. Because you and I both know that's not how anything works" She bit her last words at him with complete fury. She kept her gaze out the window, glancing momentarily at the side-view mirror to make sure Alexis was okay in the back.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm not as worried as you are" He spoke slowly, the anger evident in his voice. "I care about that little girl in the back seat more than you could ever imagine! And the fact that you think I would just sit back and watch as you slowly buried yourself into this whole of self pity is fucking bullshit! You know damn well I would never do that, so don't act so surprised" He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, leaning back into the seat and put a hand to his head. "We can't keep doing this, Brooke." He said softly after a few minutes of silence. "You can't shut me out, and I can't help you if you do. You told me to save you, but I can't if you won't let me."

"I told you to save me years ago, when everything was falling apart and I wasn't able to handle it." She replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "What makes you so sure that I still need you? I can handle things on my own Nathan, I'm a big girl" She knew her words cut through him like a knife, stabbing him with every syllable she spoke. She was surprised with herself, honestly. Here Nathan was, trying to be the amazing husband he was in helping her, and she continued to hurt him. For reasons unknown to her, at that.

"Because you would've divorced me a long time ago if you didn't." His voice had a hint of finality in it, and though he knew she didn't mean what she said, he knew it was his job to overlook them, and press on. "You would've dumped me in the two years after that happened where we were still dating, and you wouldn't have said yes to my proposal if you didn't" When the light turned green, Nathan found himself pulling over on the side of the highway, turning his body to face Brooke's. He took her soft delicate hand in his calloused one, fingering the wedding band on her left ring finger. "You love me, and as much as you'll deny it, you'll always need me to save you. Just like she will" He nodded his head toward the car seat in the back "She just hasn't figured it out yet" A small smirk appeared on his face, and Brooke laughed softly.

"I'm just," Her voice cracked a bit, which didn't happen often due to its raspy nature, but when it did, it was a signal she was about to cry. "I'm so scared Nate" Nathan watched as a single clear tear fell down underneath Brooke's sunglasses, down her cheek, framing her jawline before it fell from her chin, down to her black velour sweatpants. "I'm so scared that if they can't fight this thing now, we might lose her." Nathan extended his hand toward her face, removing the glasses and cupping the side of her face in his hand "And the fact that we have to wait five years for the surgery doesn't help matters much either. Medicines stop working sometimes Nate, you saw it with Luke all those years ago, and he's only our friend" She didn't meant to belittle the term, but they were talking about their daughter here, "She's our daughter. We made her all by ourselves, and she carries the best and worst of us."

"Your eyes" Nathan smiled to himself at the thought. He knew it was something random to put in, but he had to. Her eyes stunned him on a daily basis, without fail every morning, every day, and every night. He extended his arms and motioned for her to sit in his lap, but Brooke hesitated.

"Nate, we're in a car.." He persisted though, keeping his arms out for her to fall in, and awkwardly, she moved into his lap, her back resting against the driver's side door and her side leaning against Nathan's chest so it wouldn't jab into the steering wheel.

"Now listen up, alright?" He waited for her to nod before continuing "Now I might be biased here, but Alexis is probably one of the strongest and most adorable babies I have ever met." Brooke laughed softly at this, and Nathan pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her again. "She's already shown her strength through getting through a day with you and I as parents, am I right? You and I are the most dysfunctional people in the entire world. I'm pretty sure if there weren't appliances to do stuff for us, we would still be living with our parents" He smirked a bit, rubbing his hand up and down the lower portion of her back.

"She's going to be fine Brooke, I don't know how many other ways I can get that through your pretty little head. Dr. Ryan is an extremely good doctor, and she'll take care of Lex, you know that." He waited for her nod of approval, then kissed her forehead gently. "and even if we do need to wait five years for a surgery for her heart, it'll give us time to prepare, you know? Because I think if she were to go under the knife now, you and I would be nervous wrecks, am I right?" A meek 'yeah' came from Brooke's mouth, and he leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. "So can we stop with the depressed tirade and please will you talk to me once in a while? I'm kinda missing that sexy rasp that comes from your lips" He shot her a half smile as she laughed

Brooke nodded, leaning her head into Nathan's shoulder as he tilted his head and leaned it against her head. After a little while, Nathan took a look at the clock on the car and rubbed Brooke's arm. "I don't wanna move" She muttered, her eyes having been closed. "You're too comfortable" She looked up at him, her head still in its place on his shoulder, and she grinned slightly at him.

"Well, unless you want to be late to the doctor's I think you're going to need to move. And while we're with her at the hospital, you can sit in my lap all you want." He leaned forward, kissing her lightly again. "Deal?"

Brooke took a deep breath and groaned, "Fine" She huffed, sliding off his lap and back into her own seat. The two put their seat belts back on and drove the rest of the way to the hospital, small smiles playing on their lips.

Once they had reached the hospital, Brooke got out of the car and took Alexis's car seat out of the back seat only to have Nathan lift it off her hands. "Hey, I can carry that you know" She narrowed her eyes at him playfully as he laughed

"I know. I just wanted to be a little selfish with her. Is that okay with you?" He smirked, lifting the baby out of the car seat and holding her to his chest as he held the empty car seat in his other hand. Brooke slipped an arm around his waist and let out a soft 'mhm' as they walked into the hospital and toward the front desk. "We're here for Alexis Scott? We have an appointment with Dr. Ryan"

"The doctor will be with you shortly, please have a seat" The two sat, and Nathan sat Alexis in his lap so her back was against his chest and she sat upright against him. Brooke smiled at the baby, who's eyes widened as she took in all the sights around her. "Yeah Lexi, there really are people besides me, Daddy, and the gang!" The brunette laughed softly to herself as Nathan turned the baby around, supporting her head and back with his large hands and made faces at her. "Quit it Nate, you're scaring her"

Nathan shot her an amused laugh as he watched his daughter's eyes stay widened, "You think I'm funny, don't you sunshine?" He smirked, leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly. "Hey, look she's got hair!" Nathan rested his hand atop her head, playing with the few wisps of hair that were present.

Brooke swatted his hand away from her head, "Well don't go pulling them out then" She smirked, cupping the back of the baby's head in her hand and rubbing it gently. "Daddy doesn't know anything about hair, does he?" Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Nathan's smirking face.

"Would you be worried if I did?" He didn't get to hear her answer because the nurse came back, telling them Dr. Ryan was ready for them. Nathan collected the baby in his arms and the car seat in his hand.

Once they were in the examination room, the couple noticed this one was different. There were various machines set up around the room, and there was a screen across from where they were standing. Brooke turned her attention to the door when it opened, and Dr. Ryan walked in, along with another person. "Hey guys. This is Dr. Springsteen. He's the tech guy who's going to be performing the echocardiogram on Alexis today." She moved toward the couple, bringing them over to the table.

"So what's going to happen is we're going to hook her up to the ECG monitor using these electrodes. This is so we can follow the electrical activity going on in her heart and we can keep an eye on it during this whole procedure. This will also give us a comparison to her ECG images we'll get from that monitor." She pointed to the black monitor on the wall that Brooke had been looking at before. "The way the ECG image part goes is kind of like a sonogram, except we're going to be looking at her heart, instead of a baby. Now I'm going to need you to remove her clothes, and we can get this show on the road, okay?" The couple nodded, and Nathan stepped forward, placing Alexis on the table and removing her light blue onesie.

The two watched as Dr. Springsteen removed the smooth covering on the electrodes and placed them along their daughter's chest. As soon as he turned the machine on, a printer near by was printing a long sheet of paper out, which Dr. Ryan had been checking. "It seems as though she has a nice heartbeat going right now, which is really good considering her condition. It shows us that we've caught this early on, and her heart isn't in too much stress. It also helps us out with the amount of fluid accumulating in her heart"

Nathan tilted his head to the side a bit, clearly confused. "Fluid? I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand this whole thing"

"It's fine, Mr. Scott. What happens when we have patients with HCM, the thickening of the heart wall makes it harder for the heart to empty the lower left heart chamber, and it causes hearts to either add a beat, or skip a beat. But from what I'm seeing here, Alexis's is pretty regular, which is definitely a good sign when we're trying to find the extent of her condition" She sent Nathan a reassuring smile as Dr. Springsteen readied the transducer, placing it across the small baby's chest. A black and white image flickered onto the screen, with a small heart coming into view. Brooke and Nathan could make it out because of the view of the black and white lines, and they watched in silence as Dr. Ryan walked up to it, turning around and smiling a bit. "Well, it's just as we'd hoped for. Her walls aren't that much thicker than a normal heart," As Brooke and Nathan let out a breath of relief, Dr. Ryan spoke again "for now. When she's a year old, I'll need you to bring her back here, and we'll have to do another echo. But for now, she'll just be a normal baby. Her septum is only a little bit thicker than normal, which is actually an extremely relieving fact. From what I can see, there really isn't a reason you two would need to worry for now."

Thank god. The two words that were running through Brooke and Nathan's heads the entire time they were leaving the hospital. They didn't have to stay there for more than a couple of hours, which was amazing, but the fact that was better was the one where their daughter was going to be okay. All their worrying had dissolved once they were told she was going to be okay. Dr. Ryan wrote them a prescription for a weekly medicine just to be safe, but overall, she was okay. They were all okay.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had some more written out for this chapter, but I figured it would be smarter to just put it into a new chapter.**

**Not many reviews last time :( But I guess I can forgive you guys since FanFiction was down for like a week.**

**Anyway, on another note, I have this story that I semi-abandoned, Best Friends for Life, and I've been thinking about starting it again with a little persuasion from TVCrazed. So I think you guys should go check it out and give me some tips for it, because it would really help out a lot!**

**Review!  
**


	10. My Whole Life is Hanging in the Balance

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_"Alright pretty lady. Here's the game plan. You're gonna get changed into your PJ's, and then Mommy and I are going to do the whole 'tuck in good night' deal with you, and then Aunt Rachel's gonna take over until we get back." After Nathan fed the three month old, he sat her down in his lap, facing him as he spoke to her as if she understood what was going on. "Deal?" Alexis cooed at him before laughing a little bit. "Alright, good deal" The young father smirked as he lifted her into his arms as he stood up, walking up to his and Brooke's bedroom. "Look pretty lady, there's the beautiful lady" He smirked to himself as he moved toward his wife, placing a chaste kiss on her lips as she did her makeup.

She scrunched her face a bit as Nathan placed the baby down on their bed before walking into his closet to find something to wear for the occasion. "Beautiful lady doesn't have the same ring to it babe" She removed the towel her hair was currently wrapped in and grabbed the curling iron. "When did Rachel say she was coming?"

"Five thirty" Nathan called back to Brooke, getting out a royal blue dress shirt, black slacks, a black belt, and blue, gray and white diagonal striped tie. "And she said she won't be expecting us until at least one. She also said to tell you to have first anniversary sex with me in the limo to commemorate the occasion, and make sure you remembered your birth control" He laughed a little to himself as he peeled his shirt off and put his dress shirt on over his wife beater, buttoning it up as he walked out of his closet. "Though I have to say, I wouldn't mind having another pretty lady"

"Oh, no mister." Brooke shook her head and looked at Nathan with wide eyes as she finished curling her hair into long, soft curls. "I'm not having another until I forget how goddamn painful the first one was" She turned back to the mirror, doing another once over on her hair and make up before walking into her closet, fingering through the many dresses she had. She knew Nathan was wearing a dark blue tie, so she chose a dark blue dress from her own collection. It was a strapless dress with a silk strip along the top, which was a darker blue than the rest of the dress and had a strip of the same material as the rest of the dress that was tight around her stomach, before letting the rest of the material flow to her ankles. She stepped out of the closet, with her back still unzipped. "Nate, can you zip me up?"

"Well, you did do it without an epidural baby" He laughed as his fingers trailed up her body, his hands resting on her bare skin as he kissed her collarbone from behind. "You're beautiful, by the way" He whispered softly into her collarbone before lightly zipping the zipper up to where it stopped, right below her shoulder blades.

She smiled a bit, turning around in Nathan's arms and kissing him lightly, taking hold of his untied neck tie that hung underneath his collar. "Give me this" She smirked as she pulled away from him and tied his tie as she always did, then folded his collar over the top of it, patting his chest gently. "Go get your jacket, and I'll grab the baby" She gave him one more kiss before turning to the bed, where Alexis was happily playing with Nathan's keys. "Whatcha got there baby girl?" She put her hands on either side of where her daughter was laying and leaned down, kissing her nose which made the baby giggle. "Are those Daddy's keys? You just wait until you're sixteen and getting your permit, then you can play with Daddy's car all you want" She smiled, taking the keys and placing them back on the bed as she lifted her daughter onto her hip just as a certain redhead walked in.

"Hey slut" Rachel waltzed on in like it was no one's business. Technically, it wasn't considering all their friends just happened to walk into their house. "Hi baby slut. We're going to have lots of fun, aren't we?" Of course, Rachel's idea of fun was watching Nip/Tuck all night which she hid in her car so neither parent would see.

"Rach, don't call my baby girl a slut, and no more Private Practice, please. My baby doesn't need to see that stupid drama. She's still innocent and can be turned toward good taste in shows" Nathan smirked as he pulled his jacket on over his shirt and tie, buttoning the three buttons that were present on it before kissing Alexis's head.

"And please try to keep her awake past eleven." Brooke begged her friend, hoping she would concede because she hoped for one night alone with Nathan in peace and quiet. And that probably wouldn't happen if Alexis went to bed at eight and woke up again in five hours. She was beginning to sleep through the night occasionally, and Nathan and Brooke found that she slept the most when they put her to bed past eleven. "And don't hesitate to call us...even if it's just to say hi" She smiled nervously, seeing as this was the first time she would be away from Alexis for more than two hours.

"Yeah, I definitely will hesitate" Rachel shook her head, watching as Brooke kissed the poor baby like there was no tomorrow. "Jeez Brooke, you'd think she was going off to war or something with the long goodbyes going on here" She smirked, prying Alexis from her mother's arms and ushering the two out the door and onto the front porch. "We'll be fine. Now go have fun, and I'll be expecting you a hell of a lot later than midnight" She grinned to herself as she closed the door, leaning against it and shaking her head at Alexis. "Lex, your parents are so obnoxious." A half smile appeared on her face as she walked into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Brooke was laughing as the two walked out of the play hall at seven thirty. Nathan had gotten them tickets to go see A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum at a playhouse in the city, and it was actually one of the funniest plays Brooke had ever seen. "Nate, that was hilarious. I really loved it" She grinned as the duo walked the streets of LA, searching for the restaurant Nathan had made reservations at.

"It really was" He smiled as they strolled, "I'm glad you liked it, because Peyton told me about it, and she said it was hilarious. So I figured we might as well go see a funny one instead of something serious like the Rent thing everyone was obsessing over, which happens to be playing at some place in Jersey after it got off Broadway" He readied himself for the smack in the chest he was about to receive from Brooke. She loved the show, and made him see it three times while they were vacationing in New York.

As expected, Brooke narrowed her eyes at Nathan. "That show was amazing, and you know you felt bad for all of them, so don't even lie to me Scott" She raised a perfect finger at him accusingly as they reached the restaurant. It was a fancy one, to say the least; secluded from the bustling city streets of Los Angeles, just as they had wanted, away from the public eye. Walking from the play house, they had spotted a few stray photographers snapping their pictures, and unless it was a huge group blocking their way, the couple didn't really mind it at all.

"Reservation for two, Scott" Nathan told the host as he nodded, showing them to a private booth in the back of the restaurant where there was a setup of red wine and glasses already awaiting them, along with a yellow carnation on top of Brooke's plate, with a small note that read _"Because you brighten all of my days"_

Brooke smiled at the note, and after the host had left, along with the waiter who had served them their wine, she leaned over the table and kissed him lightly. "You're something else, you know that?" She shot him a half smile as he reached across the table to take her hand in his.

"Yeah, I know" He began stroking her hand with his thumb, as he noticed her far off look. "Hey, you okay?" He asked stupidly, as she looked back to him and nodded. He knew she wasn't, and he knew she was probably just missing the baby, so he nodded. "Call her."

"What? No, she's probably fine. It's our anniversary Nate.."

"Just call her. You look like you're on another planet worrying about that little girl" He smiled at her, nodding his head as he waited for her to pull her phone out. "Call her, seriously Brooke."

Brooke conceded, pulling her phone out of her clutch and called the house, smiling as Rachel picked up. _"She's fine, Brooke" The redhead knew immediately it was Brooke, probably because of their caller id. "Now go have dinner with your hubby. We're fine. Though I doubt you're worrying about me, here"_

"Shut up Rachel. Did you put her to bed yet?" She looked at her watch, noting it was only eight, so she had hoped Rachel didn't.

_"Nope, we're watching Nip/Tuck as we speak, and I swear, she's loving it. She keeps smiling and pointing at Julian McMahon. It's actually really cute B" _

Brooke laughed at her friend, "You know Nate is going to kill you once he gets home and sees that, right?" She saw Nathan look up at the mention of his name, raising an eyebrow as to why he would be killing Rachel.

"She's watching Private Practice, isn't she?" Brooke shook her head, "Nip Tuck" She smirked as Nathan threw his head back against the booth, laughing softly to himself. "Hey, tell her she's never seeing her god daughter again"

_"I heard that!" Rachel smirked, bouncing her knee for the baby who was sitting contently on it. "You tell him he just might never see his daughter again!"_

"Nate, she said if you do that, she'll take Lex right now and you'll never see her again" The brunette couldn't be happier to be the messenger between the quick banter between her husband and best friend. It was times like these she knew she was truly lucky to have people like them in her life. "Alright, I'm going to hang up before this becomes a full-on fist fight between you and Nathan over the phone"

_"Yeah, yeah. You're just scared I'll kick your husband's ass and then it'll be all over the papers, and he'll lose his job" The redhead smirked to herself, pressing play on the DVD player to start the episode from where she stopped it when Brooke called. "Come home late!"_

As she heard the click of the call ending on the other line, Brooke locked her LG Dare, placing it back into her clutch. "I wouldn't be surprised if we went home and Lex and Rachel are gone" She looked up to her husband on the other side of the table, moving a curled piece of hair from her face.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad would it?" He glanced at her suggestively as their food arrived. He made sure to have ordered ahead of time so they wouldn't be bothered by the waiter and deciding on what to get, and it definitely helped that he knew what Brooke liked. "A night alone for the two of us, without the baby.."

Brooke could tell he missed them being together, and she felt bad for it. She missed him too, and how could she not? The problem wasn't that she hadn't felt sexy anymore, because she had gotten rid of the baby fat after weeks of extensive training with a private trainer. The problem was the two of them were always occupied with other things; Alexis, Nathan's basketball games and checkups, Brooke's meetings and sketches, and then they kept up with their friends on basically an hourly basis, none of it really left time for them to be together. "Well, how about I tell Rachel to keep Lex for the night? Or drop her off at Luke's house if she can't" She smiled brightly toward Nathan as his face lit up.

"Really?" Brooke laughed at the sound of his voice hitched. He sounded like a four year old on Christmas morning who had just found a bright red bike with a bow on the top. It was actually one of the cutest things she had ever heard, next to her baby girl's laugh of course

She nodded her head, "It's our anniversary, Nate. It's supposed to be a special night, right?" She sent him a half smile as she once again opened her clutch to pull out the small electronic out to send a quick text to Rach. _"My turn to act like a slut :X Can you take the baby for the night? -B"_ Only minutes later, she received a text back from Rachel _"Oh damn. You know I will! P.S, it's ABOUT TIME!" _Her mouth curled into a slight smile as she read the text. "She said it's fine" She said simply to Nathan as the two went back to eating their meal.

After the two had finished, the waiter came back asking if they wanted anything else, and they shook their heads, just asking for the check. "You ready to go home?" His husky voice rang through her ears as he quickly paid the check, and she nodded her head. "I hope Rachel hasn't left yet; I want to say goodnight to Lex" He remarked as they walked back to the theater, where their car was parked.

"Yeah, me too. Did you know we've never spent a night without her in our room?" She asked, raising her eyebrow as his arm found its way around her back. "She's slept in our room since she was born." Now that she thought about it, Alexis hadn't been out of either of their sight in the three months since she had been born with the exception of tonight. "Do you think we're hovering?"

Nathan frowned a bit, shaking his head. "Nah. She's our first kid; plus, for a while we thought she had a heart condition. We're doing fine" He flashed a grin her way, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the head. "We're doing fine" The two fell into a comfortable silence until they were about halfway back to their home. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I have to go to New York for a game next week. It'll just be for the weekend, and I'll be home on Sunday night"

Brooke nodded, "What? No big strong husband to keep his wifey and daughter safe?" He was met with her blinding grin as he took his eyes off the road as he was turning right into their development to glance at her. He couldn't help himself. Though he quickly looked back as Brooke turned her head and her face changed to sheer terror. "Nate! Watch out!" He couldn't swerve though; he couldn't even move his foot to the brake before another SUV crashed into theirs, pushing their car sideways.

* * *

"Lexi Rae, where are your parents?" Rachel had the sleeping baby up against her chest as she paced in front of the front door. It was almost two in the morning, and she had expected the two to be home at least two hours ago, if not less. She had already called both their cell phones, trying to get a hold of them, but she wasn't able to.

After a couple more minutes of pacing, the land line started ringing, which instantly woke the baby up, who began whimpering as Rachel grabbed the cordless phone out of its dock. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone as she walked quickly into the living room, grabbing a pacifier to calm the baby as she tried to speak on the phone.

_"Rach?"_

"Nathan! Where are you two? I figured you'd want to keep her to yourself as long as you wanted, but it's almost two in the morning!" She couldn't help but have a stern tone of voice while speaking to her raven-haired friend.

_"Rach, there was an accident. We're at the hospital, and Brooke's in surgery." His voice cracked as he spoke, and she could tell he disregarded everything she had said previously, which she didn't really care about because of the situation he was currently in. "They won't tell me what's going on. I was unconscious for a while, and when I woke up, a doctor told me I was fine, but Brooke was in surgery, and now I don't know what's going on." She could tell Nathan was trying his best to hold himself together, "I need you Rach."_

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Do you want me to bring Lex?" Personally, she didn't really think the ER was a proper place for a three month old baby to be, but Nathan was obviously not in the best condition, and she knew that if there was anything that could cheer Nathan up, it was his daughter.

_"No, she shouldn't be here at a time like this." He thought silently to himself for a minute before speaking again "Just drop her off at Luke's house; I'll call them now and let them know"_

After the two had hung up, Rachel grabbed the stuff she had gotten ready for Alexis to spend the night at her apartment and packed it all into her car and sped off to Pucas's house, handing off the baby to them, along with all her things before driving as fast as she could to the hospital. "Look lady, I swear, Brooke Davis is my sister, and I need to know how she and her husband are doing!"

"Don't you lie to me young lady. I know for a fact Brooke Davis has no siblings. She's said it in interviews all the time" Rachel glared at the heavy lady typing away at her computer, like she was the queen of the world or something. Women like that always pissed the redhead off to no end, and tonight wasn't the best of times to be messing with Rachel Gatina.

"Look bitch, you better tell me where the hell my brother in law is, or I swear to god, this will be your last night working as a sorry ass secretary" Okay, so the lady caught her out on her lie, but that didn't mean Rachel had to accept it, right? Once getting Nathan's room number, she walked toward it, opening the light wooden door to see a broken man. "Nate?" She called out softly, getting his attention. "Nate, what happened?"

The raven haired man shook his head, putting them into his hands, trying to compose himself, yet failing before looking up toward Rachel again. "I looked away for two seconds Rach" His voice cracked and tears fell down his freshly shaven cheeks. "Two seconds." He shook his head to himself again as Rachel placed a gentle hand on his back, moving it up and down his hunched back. "I was turning off Nottingham, you know that right turn. And I looked at her for literally two seconds, and a truck came out of nowhere, barreling into her side of the truck"

"Hey, she's going to be okay" Rachel didn't even let him finish; she had a pretty good idea of what had happened, and she didn't need to put him through anymore by making him explain the situation further. "It is what it is Nate, and all we can do is believe that she'll pull through"

Nathan didn't fight with her on that. Not because he couldn't; but because he was overwhelmed with this intense feeling of guilt that he couldn't even speak of her. The fact that his wife, his other half, the mother of his child and the love of his life was in emergency surgery right now because of him kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself.

The two sat in silence for a long while. It seemed as though they were waiting for any type of news for hours before a tall man dressed head to toe in scrubs walked toward them, removing the cover over his mouth. "Who's here for Brooke Davis-Scott?" Before even acknowledging the surgeon's presence, he noticed an unsureness hidden in his voice. Just hearing it caused Nathan even more worry than he had already been living with.

Seeing Nathan wasn't getting up, Rachel stood "We are" After catching the surgeon's attention, Nathan stood as well, worry etched all over his face. "I'm Rachel, her best friend and this is Nathan, her husband. What's going on?"

"I'm Dr. Tyler, I operated on Brooke today, and first, I want to tell you that she is stable" Nathan let out the breath he wasn't aware that he had been holding in "but we aren't in the clear quite yet. As you know, she was on the side of impact and suffered multiple breakages in her ribs as well as hemorrhaging. I was able to stop the bleeding and address her ribs safely, but the bleeding can start again at any time in the next forty eight hours. These next two days are completely critical for her well-being."

Nathan had tried to follow what he was saying, but he honestly had an extremely hard time doing so. "Can we see her?" He asked hopefully, his face relaxing when Dr. Tyler nodded with a smile on his face. The two followed him into the room to see the brunette they both loved laying in the bed with her eyes closed. Nathan moved quickly to her side, pulling the plastic chair by her bedside and taking his seat in it. "Babygirl, I'm so sorry" He whispered as he ran a hand down the side of her face. She looked as beautiful as she always did, even with the cuts all over her face, and the bandages everywhere.

Rachel watched in sorrow as Nathan sat by Brooke's bedside, his head resting on her hand. He was shaking, and she could hear quiet sobs coming from his bent frame. She walked over to him, putting a hand on his back. "Nate, you can't blame yourself. She's fine; you heard Dr. Tyler. She's going to be just fine"

Nathan sniffled once and tried to compose himself as much as he could before removing his head away from his wife's delicate hand. "You forgot the part where it's my fault she's here." He watched as Rachel tried to open her mouth to speak, but he spoke before her. "Don't even try to tell me that it's not. Because it is. I looked away from the road, and it's my fault that I wasn't paying attention to the road."

Rachel gazed into his dark blue eyes trying to figure out whether she should press the subject or not, but she could tell he was tired. This night was supposed to be a perfect night alone for Brooke and himself, and all that changed in a second. She nodded, moving quietly over to another plastic chair situated near the light brown wooden door.

Nathan resumed his place by Brooke's side. His chin rested on the white blankets, his thumb grazing the top of her hand, tracing the veins as he hoped as hard as he could that Brooke would wake up. Before long, he found himself unable to keep his eyelids from closing, and fighting the wave of sleep threatening to wash over him.

When he awoke the next day, Nathan lifted his head to find that Rachel was nowhere to be found. As he lifted his head, he felt a pain shoot down his neck, moving through his spine as he stood up, bending backwards to work out the stiffness from sleeping in such an awkward position. After feeling satisfied with the movement of all his stiff joints, he returned to his former position by Brooke's bedside. He was still wearing his nice shirt and slacks, his tie undone around his neck and his blazer hanging from the back of the chair. "Morning love" He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead, pausing as he pulled away. He smiled as he looked at her flawless features.

As he sat back down in the chair, he leaned past the back of the chair with half his upper portion bending over the top of the small green chair. "Hey baby" He took both of her hands into his, moving his thumb up and down her hand, tracing the veins that stuck out a bit. "You have to wake up for me Brooke. I can't...I can't live with_out_ you. It's just unfathomable" He felt a tear begin to roll down the side of his face, and his left hand let go of hers, wiping away the droplet as he sniffled. "I can't even imagine waking up in the morning and never having those beautiful hazel green eyes being the first thing I see, or even the last. I can't imagine fighting with anyone else over having Lex sleep with us in the bed at night because she'll miss us, even though she's already asleep at that time."

"I can't imagine Lex's first date without you there to calm me down and keep me from showing the kid my gun and promising to kill him if he hurts our baby girl's heart. And let alone all those things I can't imagine," He moved a piece of hair away from her still face, tucking it gently behind her ear, "I can't even think about growing old and decrepit with anyone else by my side besides you, watching from our rocking chairs on the porch as our great grandchildren run around outside without a care in the world" He kissed her hand gently

"Baby, I can't live without you, and neither can Lex. I can't raise her by myself, I'm her Dad. I'm the one who's supposed to try hard as hell to keep her from being a girly girl and growing up quickly and putting on makeup and going on dates. I can't design a dress for her wedding day and give her advice on high school and dealing with all the shit kids go through during those four years of hell" He couldn't even stop the tears from flowing freely from his eyes now.

"Here's how this is supposed to go. I'm supposed to teach her how to ride her first bike that we bought together, the three of us, and you're going to watch from the side yelling at me to be careful. You'll yell over and over again that she's not ready, and she's too young to be doing this and you'll rant on and on about how she's your baby and she's not allowed to grow up. Then we'll get her started, and she'll fall off the bike, and you'll sprint the fastest you've ever ran toward her, scooping her up into your arms and running inside, cursing at me for even thinking of teaching her how to ride a bike. We'll all go inside and I'll get the rubbing alcohol and the pink princess band-aids, and you'll constantly try to console her, kissing all her scratches to make them better. Then you'll ban me from ever taking her on that heap of metal on wheels again, and we'll do it secretly. But then after a while, she'll make you come outside for a surprise and show you she's a pro at riding her pink barbie bike because her daddy taught her. That night, you'll cry and cry at how your baby girl is growing up, and soon she won't need you anymore. That's when I'll tell you she'll always need you, and you're the most important woman in her life"

He rambled on and on about the bike and how everything was supposed to go with Brooke present. "Of course, you and your stubborn self won't believe me, but you'll concede and that's when you'll decide you want to have another baby, and I'll gladly accept because another little girl who is an exact clone of you is perfect in my mind." His eye caught her wedding ring, with her engagement ring right behind you. "'Til death do we part baby. You promised, right? Just don't let us part today, or tomorrow until we're both ready. I know I promised you could die first, just so that you wouldn't have to live without me, but can we change that to something along The Notebook standards? I'll die a happy man if I die with you in my arms babe."

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is a bit shorter, and ended abruptly, but I'll do better next chapter. I promise. I'm sorry I've been MIA. I tend to do this with all my stories, and I promised I would stop. There won't be such a long wait between chapters again, I swear. It's just that I had to rewrite this chapter three times because I was getting bored with not having anything big happen. But here was your big deal, a car accident! Will Brooke live? Or will she die? Whooo knows?! Just kidding; I do.  
Wanna find out? Leave a review!  
-Rohini**


	11. I'll Be There For You

_You Are My Only One  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_ "No, see you have to let me in! Nathan's my," The dark haired man thought to himself quickly, trying to formulate some kind of excuse that would seem plausible "brother in law" Yes, good going. They'll _definitely_ believe that one. "Brooke Scott is my sister, and I need to see her now."

"_You're_ Brooke Scott's brother?" The receptionist eyed him up and down "Yeah, take a seat pal. Brooke Scott has no siblings, I've looked it up because of all the reporters trying to get in here and get their story." This lady actually thought she was smart. "Now run along back to your little headquarters across the city and wait until she gets better, just like the rest of them" Her eyes darted to the cushioned waiting chairs across from the desk.

He walked away dejectedly, watching as a tall redhead walked toward the same receptionist from the entrance. "Hi, I was here yesterday for Brooke Scott." Aha! This girl could surely help him get to Nathan. "You can check the visitor's log. My name's Rachel Gatina"

"You know the way Ms. Gatina" He glared at the receptionist. _I bet she's lesbian._ This girl was hot, and definitely caught his eye. He stood up and extended his arm to tap lightly on her shoulder. She turned around, her red hair swirling in a perfect circle as she did. _Wow. Her face is way hotter than I expected. _He couldn't even get the words he needed to say out of his mouth in the presence of this goddess. "Uh, hi"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. _Who does this guy think he is?_ "Um, hey?" She half smiled a bit, seeing he clearly wasn't in the state of mind to be thinking, let alone speaking, right now. "Can I help you with something?"

_Well she's obviously not a hockey fan._ "Yeah, actually. My name's Steven Wright, I'm a friend of Nathan's. I heard Brooke was over here, and I thought I'd check out how Brooke was doing, but this receptionist wouldn't let me through" He leaned in close to her ear. "I even tried to play the brother card" He smirked a bit after whispering in her ear, pulling back to where he was standing before with his hands in the pockets of his worn leather jacket.

Rachel chuckled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Brooke's side? Oh I did too." She quickly thought back to what he said and shook her head. "Sister, I mean. Cause you know, I'm not a guy or anything" _God Rachel, you're so stupid. What the fuck is wrong with you?_ She mentally smacked herself in the face.

"Yeah, I happen to like that fact about you" A cool laugh came from Steven's mouth as well as he put out a hand. "My friends call me Steve" He smirked at her as she shook his hand.

"Rachel, as you probably heard before" After sharing a small laugh, Rachel pointed her thumb toward Brooke's room. "Um so, do you want to come back with me? Nate's really bent out of shape and I think it'd be good for him to see a new face besides mine"

"Yeah, sure. That's actually why I came. I know he's head over heels for the girl, and he can't be doing too well right now." As they neared the door, Steve put a hand on the small of her back as he brushed past her "Though I can't even fathom why any guy would get sick of seeing your face everyday" He gave her a small wink before walking over to Nathan at Brooke's bedside.

* * *

"Wright?" Nathan hadn't expected Steve to be there in front of him at all, mostly because of his absorption in Brooke's condition 24/7. Though he probably should've considering Steve had been his best friend since college, and he was always there to look out for Nathan and Brooke. "What are you doing here man? Don't you have practice?"

"Are you kidding Nate? Once I heard about Brooke's accident, I ran my ass over here as fast as I could!" He laughed a bit at Nathan's shock. "I wasn't going to leave you hanging over here"

"Thanks for coming Wright, but how the hell did you find out about the accident? I haven't left the hospital in two days, and Rachel's only gone from here to the house a couple times" Nathan had neglected to realize the power of the press and how they would probably be watching Brooke like a hawk.

"At the sake of being repetitive here, are you kidding Nate? This is all over E! News, TMZ, People Magazine, In Touch, it's everywhere." This probably disappointed Nathan even more. Seriously, people in the hospital couldn't keep their mouths shut for even a week? Brooke's well being should've been their top priority, not contributing to some stupid headline on a glossy piece of paper.

Reading his thoughts through his facial expressions, Rachel quickly added, "Don't worry about the hospital staff though Nathan, they're keeping a tight lid on everything going on here and who they're letting in. Even Steve had a hard time getting in, and he used the brother card!"

"Yeah, that receptionist was obviously not a Kings fan" Steve nodded as he let out a short laugh. His face quickly changed though as he walked over to Nathan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How's our girl doing, in all seriousness?"

Nathan had to be thankful for Steve's ability to change the mood of any room, and give him a little bit of relief while still keeping him in check with reality. It was definitely a big part of their 'bromance'. "She basically has to wake up today to avoid any lasting damage to her body from the crash"

Steve squeezed Nathan's shoulder slightly, "She'll wake up Nathan, don't worry about it so much. You should be worrying about the stench you're giving off" Another smirk landed upon both brunette's faces as they shared a small laugh.

"What if she doesn't wake up Wright? How the hell am I supposed to live with myself if something _else_ is wrong with her besides this whole unconscious thing? She's my _wife_ and the mother of my child; I'm supposed to protect her from anything and everything, and here I go causing her injuries. We've only been married a year, and I've already fucked up" Both Rachel and Steve could plainly see the weight of the world finally having its effect on Nathan. Rachel had gone back and forth from the hospital to Lucas and Peyton's house checking on both Alexis and Nathan and Brooke as much as she could. The only thing she neglected to check on was how Nathan was coping with all this.

"What have I told you about those stupid 'what ifs' Nate? I tell you this over and over again every time you come to me with those stupid situations. You can't waste the time you have worrying about what _could_ happen, because if you do you're gonna miss out on a hell of a lot more than you want to." Rachel slid the second and last plastic chair over to Steve, who took it and sat next to Nathan, putting his hands down on his own knees.

"Brooke _will_ wake up. I want you to tell yourself that up until the second she does, even if that's at midnight tonight and today's over. You keep telling yourself that, and stop avoiding everyone else in your life, namely your daughter" Steve knew it was hard for Nathan to even think of being away from Brooke, but he had other responsibilities to take care of now. "She's three months old and has no idea what's going on. All she knows is that her mommy and daddy aren't there to put her in her crib at night anymore, and if I was her, I'd be scared shitless."

Rachel moved toward Nathan slowly. She hated to see him in this kind of pain when she was hurting as well. Brooke was like her sister and Nathan like her brother. To see Brooke motionless on a hospital bed and Nathan to be a broken shell of the man he normally is killed her more than anything, but she knew what Steve was saying was right. Brooke was going to wake up. She placed a hand delicately on his shoulder, rubbing it. "Nate, we'll go see Lexi Rae tomorrow, okay? Just stay with B for now" Following a grateful nod from both men, Rachel smiled back weakly, leaving the room for the two to speak to each other alone.

"I'm so goddamn scared Wright" Nathan began to break down as his voice started to crack, "I've never been this scared in my life. Not even when I found out I was going to be a father, which was pretty scary. I can't raise Lex on my own, she needs Brooke. I can't be there for her like she can. She's my calm place, you know? Whenever I'm angry or really upset over something, all I have to do is take Brooke into my arms and I'm instantly content." He angrily wiped a hand across his face, wiping away at the tears. "I can't live without her, and not only that, but I don't want to"

"You're not going to have to Nate! I already told you she's going to wake up." Steve grabbed a box of tissues from a table in the corner and offered one to Nathan, who took it. "You have to have a little faith here Nate. I know you're not religious, and you know I'm not either, but you gotta believe in Brooke's strength and that she won't leave you. Not now, when she has so much more to do. She's gotta be that amazing mom you and I both know she will be and take her company to heights no one ever imagined! And most of all, the two of you have to prove to both your parents that you're able to live the life they told you you can't."

Nathan simply nodded, having accepted his friend's words. He knew if he didn't have Steve as a friend, he would be in some pretty dark places with nowhere to turn. "Hey, do you think you can go check on Rachel?" Nathan knew when Brooke woke up she would be badgering him to set Steve and Rachel up anyway, so he might as well start now.

Steve nodded, leaving the room under the impression that Nathan wanted some alone time with his wife.

* * *

"Hey there Red" Steve took his whole wheat turkey and cheese sandwich and his apple juice and sat down at the table with Rachel.

"Hey Steve" Rachel took a bite out of her chicken Caesar salad, eyeing his lunch "So mommy sent you lunch today?" A smirk landed on her face after he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, not all of us can have a perfect body like you without any work" He shot her a half smile as he opened his juice bottle and took a sip "But how about I take you out to lunch and you can show me how to really eat?"

Before Rachel could even think of an answer, she turned her head quickly toward the cafeteria door, where Steve's glance strayed as well to Nathan running into the spacious room full speed, his arms waving in the air. "She's awake! She's awake!" His voice bounced off every blank white wall in the cafeteria as smiles formed on every person in the room. It was a good day when someone was saved in the hospital, and for now, they had something to smile about.

"Slow down Nate," Steve chuckled as he put a hand on his friend's back. Nathan's goofy smile told him everything. Brooke was going to be just fine, just as he had told Nathan minutes before.

"She's awake! You left, and I was just sitting there, holding her hand when her finger moved!" Nathan looked between his two friends excitedly, apparently trying to figure out how to formulate his thoughts. "I swear I thought I imagined it, but I called the doctor and she opened her eyes and said some words. They were hoarse cause her throat was dry, but the doctors are just checking her over now" The wide grin didn't leave his face for even a moment as he spoke, though the smiles around the room had long since faded with the coming of more somber news from all over the hospital. "Come on guys! We have to go see her!" He was like a four year old on Christmas, pulling Steve and Rachel much like a little kid would his parents down the stairs to the evergreen tree in their living room. The excitement of all the perfectly wrapped red and green themed gifts caused a high no substance could replace; one of pure joy and bliss. Can't get that from a stupid ecstasy pill, now can you?

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short. A boy who goes to my school died this morning, and we're all really beat up over it. He was on my bus, and it's really just a complete shock to me because whenever I saw him, he was so happy. He committed suicide by way of oncoming traffic. I'll get a longer chapter out to you guys later. And for those of you waiting for _Best Friends for Life_, I'm working on that one, and I'll have it up by the end of the week, hopefully. About this chapter, Rachel and Steve won't be a one time deal. I'll keep them going throughout the story. Give me some feedback on them, if you can.  
**


	12. Author's Note

_You Are My Only One  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_Hey everyone, I know I said I'd get a chapter out for this story this week, but I really don't see that happening. I'm having a bit of writer's block here, and I think I'm going to put it on hiatus. Don't lose hope on this story though, I WILL be coming back to it. But for now, I think it's best I focus on _All For Her_. So if any of you want to keep reading me, head on over there and add it to your story alerts. Sorry guys, I really hate doing this. :(


	13. UPDATE

Alright, I know I've been M.I.A from this story, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. I already have something planned for the upcoming chapter of this story, it's just a matter of actually sitting down to write and proofread it.

I'm in my junior year of high school this year, and it's really kicking me in the ass, which is why I haven't been able to update these stories like I liked to. I'm EXTREMELY sorry. But because I've been away from this story longest, it's my top priority. This chapter WILL come out before one for _All for Her_ does. Promise :)

Thanks so much for being patient guys. If you could possibly leave me a review if you're even still reading this story, that would be great.

-Rohini


	14. The Times They Are A Changin'

_You Are My Only One  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW

* * *

_

"Nate, I'm fine. For the millionth time since five minutes ago." The sassy brunette rolled her eyes at her doting husband. She loved him, but she hadn't seen her daughter in what seemed like _ages_. "Now bring Lex here! Seriously Nate! And if you don't, I'll make sure they don't let you in here." She had to wait a week to get into a recovery room because all the beds were full, leaving her in the ER. It was the worst week of her life caused by the fact that nurses were a million times bitchier and stricter in the ER because they were all so high strung, which makes Brooke Davis-Scott a dull girl. Moving to the recovery wing of the hospital was a Godsend.

"Fine." Nathan mumbled in agreement. As he left, Rachel and Steve walked in from their date, laughing as Steve's arm rested lazily around Rachel's waist.

"Aw, lovebirds! You two better name your first born or something after me considering it's my hospital accident that brought you two together!" Only Brooke would be squealing and jumping with excitement while in a hospital bed. Though who could blame her? She _was_ Brooke Davis-Scott, and not even a dreary hospital could bring her down.

"First born child?" Steve raised his eyebrow as he sat down in the chair next to Brooke's bed. "Slow down there tiger, we just started dating. Mind keeping the kid talks to a minimum?" He pulled his girlfriend by the waist into his lap.

"Yeah Brooke, some people _wait_ to pop out a kid until a couple years _after_ they get married" The redhead stuck her tongue out at her best friend as her boyfriend trailed his hand up and down her thigh. "Though we can't all be so reckless as you and Nate, I mean we don't have clothing businesses to run or basketball players to save, right?" And that smirk still didn't leave Rachel's face.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you." Brooke folded her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at the redhead. She immediately perked up seeing the light wooden door open, hoping it was her husband with their daughter. "Damnit it's just you two." Brooke scowled seeing her brother in law and Peyton. As the blond duo passed by Rachel and Steve, Rachel stuck her finger into her mouth, making gagging noises. Oh Rachel, you will never get over your Pucas hate, will you? "Where the hell is my husband?" She whined, hitting her fists against the light blue hospital sheets.

"Right here, jeez Louise Brooke." The raven haired man walked in, the four month old turned around, a toothless smile on her face as she recognized her mother, whom she hadn't seen in what felt like years.

"Aw, my baby bug!" Brooke cooed as she reached out and took the baby from Nathan's arms, kissing her forehead. "I missed you so much baby. Daddy just can't dress you like I can, can he?" And it definitely showed. The poor girl was dressed in purple leggings, with a soft yellow dress and red shoes. At least her hair was brushed nicely, though it wasn't saying much considering she didn't have a lot.

"Damn Nate, you really are hopeless aren't you?" Rachel looked on in disgust at her goddaughter's attire. "Are you on crack or something? Purple, yellow and red? That doesn't even sound good in _theory_." Nathan hung his head dejectedly.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" Steve remarked, tilting his head a bit. "I think she looks fine." He shot Nathan an approving glance, and the Nathan returned a nod in thanks. Then again, both men really _would_ agree on the mismatched colors, wouldn't they?

"Well _you,_ baby," Rachel remarked, "don't get to say anything because I'm the one that picks out your shirts in the morning because you would be completely helpless if I wasn't there" She pressed her lips against his quickly before standing up once more, a grin on her face as she gushed over her goddaughter with her best friend.

"_Dude_, she dresses you?" Nathan looked toward his friend in a mixture of disbelief and humor. "What are you, four?" The raven haired man shook his head, finally taking notice of his brother and sister in law who were standing quietly in the corner. "Hey guys, how've you been?"

The two blonds looked toward each other. Of course one couldn't answer before the other, or, God forbid, have _different_ answers. "Good." They answered simply simultaneously. Ugh, they were just creepy beyond belief. No wonder why Rachel hated them, even _Nathan_ had to admit they were weird, and Lucas was his brother! Nathan widened his eyes and nodded quickly, the awkward silence between the couple and really any human being beginning to settle in.

"Awkward" A cough could be heard from Steve that sounded a lot like the word flashing in everyone's minds. A glare came from Brooke toward the brunette man, who tried her hardest to keep neutral in the whole Pucas hate group just because she thought it was weird for Peyton and Lucas to seclude themselves like everyone knew they would if left alone. They'd probably paint and listen to music in silence all day if they could. "So, Brooke" Steve caught the attention of Brooke as she had settled into playing with her baby's hands for the time being. "Rachel and I talked to a doctor on our way in here, and how does it feel to be allowed to leave soon?"

"Ah thank the Lord! I hate it here. Plus there's probably so much work I have to get back to.." Nathan looked up at this, quickly interrupting his wife, "Which you can get back to _later_, because you need to rest babe" Brooke groaned inwardly. She knew that Nathan would do this, just because of who he was and how he always felt the need to protect her. Most of the time, Brooke didn't have a problem with it, she even loved it about him. But now, when all she had done for the past week and a half was sit in a bed and complain to everyone who would listen to her, she hated his protective side. She just wanted to do something productive, call it her restlessness.

"Shut up Nate, we'll bring it to her and I'll personally make sure she doesn't over do it, okay?" Rachel proposed, not giving Nathan a chance to let it go before she threw a wink toward her best friend. "You can't keep her cooped up in that house all day you know. She may have your last name, but she's still Brooke Davis."

Brooke looked thankfully toward her redheaded friend, then raised her eyebrows at Nathan, giving him a look that said _Baby, I'm going to do what I want whether you're on board or not_. So Nathan raised his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. But nothing too crazy, okay baby?" He leaned forward over the hospital bed and kissed her forehead softly. "I'd rather have you here and bored in bed than back in this place."

Brooke knew he was just looking out for her, so when he pulled away from her forehead, she quickly leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Ugh, I can't wait until you two get into your marriage rut. You guys are sickeningly cute and I'm pretty sure you two forget other people are in the room when you get all lovey dovey with each other." Rachel's voice brought her back to reality, and she was right; Brooke _did_ forget there were other people in the room.

"Rachel, don't worry we'll never get into a rut." Brooke grinned, bearing all her white chiclet teeth. "We'll have four million kids just to show that there's no chance in hell we'll have a rut, right baby?" She smiled toward Nathan, who was rubbing his head unsurely. Brooke let out a small laugh when the doctor came inside, surprised to see all seven people standing in the room.

"No one told me of a party on the sixth floor!" He laughed jovially, taking the chart off Brooke's bed. The friends chuckled along with him as he looked over her stats and looked back up, a relaxed expression grazing his older features. For some, age suited their looks and Dr. Henderson was definitely one of those people, along with Robert Redford. "Well Brooke, looks like we'll be able to get you out of here by tomorrow if all goes well today and tonight." After a bit more medical talk, the baby in Brooke's arms began to squirm and whimper, obviously missing the comfort of a good nurse from her mother. Luckily, Brooke and Nathan decided to both bottle feed and breast-feed so Brooke wouldn't hold the burden of feeding the baby alone. "Well, looks like someone wants to steal her mother's attention, so I'll leave you three alone and check on you again later tonight."

Brooke looked up to Dr. Henderson and thanked him as he walked out the door. Slowly but surely her friends left the room, leaving the small family of three alone. Brooke situated herself comfortably against her pillow as she dropped her shirt, allowing Lexi to satisfy her hunger. "Hey babe?" She said quietly, tearing her eyes away from her daughter for a moment.

"Yeah?" Nathan looked up from where he was on the hospital chair, watching a football game on the small white television mounted in the corner of the room.

"How come you haven't been going to games or anything? I mean, I understand why you didn't before, but I've been okay for a while. It would've been alright if you had to go." She knew it was a random subject to bring up, but the question had been plaguing her mind ever since she saw a Lakers game that he wasn't present for. Last time she checked, he had to be at almost every game of the season, his leeway being one or two games per season he could miss. But he already had missed his quota before so Brooke knew something else was up besides him just not wanting to go.

"Greg gave me some time off to think over something he dealt to me." Nathan wasn't being specific, and it irked Brooke a bit.

"Care to share it with your wife?" She was a bit annoyed with Nathan's vagueness, and definitely was showing it. Sure he probably just wanted to protect her as always, but she still would like to know if something was important to affect their family as a whole rather than just Nathan.

"I wasn't going to until I had some time to think over my decision, then I'd run it by you and you could have the final decision." Seeing his wife's expression become more annoyed by the minute, he quickly back-tracked. "But now's a better time then ever, right?" He laughed nervously before pulling his chair closer to the bed as Brooke buttoned her shirt, holding Lex over her shoulder as she rubbed the baby's back in an effort to burp her. "Well, I've been practicing with the team lately, just for fun you know? Coach doesn't mind as long as the guys still get their practice in and it's all okay."

"Well, he took me into his office the other day and asked me if I'd like a contract with the team." He watched as Brooke's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He shot her a small half smile before continuing. "Of course I didn't believe him. And I asked him if that was exactly legal, and he said he looked into it and it's perfectly fine as long as I get an agent and all that good stuff. But I've been thinking it over for a while, and I know I signed on as the team doctor, but you know Brooke that this has been my dream since I was a little kid. I know I took the doctor gig for a more stable job, and I'll still have that if this doesn't work out the way we want it to."

"But what about your family, Nate?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she settled the baby back into her arms as she fell asleep soon after being burped. "What are Lex and I supposed to do while you're away for games and practices all the time? I know you've been away before, but it hasn't been as much as it would be if you were to actually _be_ a member of the playing side of the team. We can't just jet off with the baby all across the country every other week. She's not going to be a baby forever, and then what Nate? You just miss out on everything as she grows up?"

"Not at all, Brooke. Look, I never said this would be easy. But sure, why can't we bring her with us to away games? It makes for a great travelling experience before the age of one, right? I understand that she wouldn't be able to actually come to the games for maybe a year or two, but to have you both there waiting for me after the game would be amazing." He took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Brooke, you know I would never do anything that I wasn't completely crazy about. I know you and I can work this out, and I promise you I won't miss a second of Lex's life, alright? I know you're not exactly a huge fan of change, but this one will be good. We'll get a little more money, you won't have to work so hard all the time," He rose an eyebrow, leaning close to her lips, whispering into her ear, "We'll have the off-season all to ourselves, to make a couple more babies." He quickly pressed his lips against hers, and she accepted the kiss, bringing her head back for a second.

"You mean three million nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine more?" She threw her husband's signature smirk right back at him as he chuckled, pressing his lips against hers once more.

"As many as you want baby, it's all you." He grinned, pulling away after a minute. "So I'll tell him yes?" Brooke nodded, a full grin on her face. "Oh baby, I love you." He looked like a little kid on Christmas as he sprinted out of the room, Blackberry in hand already dialing his new coach.

"Oh my, Lexi baby. We just made daddy's life, you know that?" She shook her head, laughing softly to herself as she leaned back against the soft blue covered pillows, getting comfortable in her hospital bed as she watched her angel sleep. "You know," Brooke began after Nathan had gotten off the phone with his coach and was back on the chair next to his girls, "us in the stands will be a good thing. Other than the obvious, of course."

"How so babe?" He asked, his mood lifted for what felt like forever. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his wife's forehead. He felt like he was on top of the world. He had a great wife, fully healthy daughter, and a chance to do the job he loved, that he didn't take beforehand.

"Well, Lex'll get some experience cheering for her daddy, so when she gets older, she'll be a shoe-in for any cheer team she wants." Brooke grinned at Nathan's laughter. "And once she gets to cheering for her school team, she'll have a shot at the varsity captain and find her own Nathan Scott."

"Yeah, you know hopefully she'll still be in high school when she's thirty so she'll be able to date him." Nathan smirked, placing his hand on the sleeping baby's head. "I know I already said this, but scaring the shit out of me doesn't even describe how I felt when you were unconscious, Brooke."

"Nathan," She began, but the brunette male raised his hand, signaling her silence but her, being Brooke Davis at heart, shook her head. "No Nathan, I'm not going anywhere. I already told you that, and you need to stop thinking about all these what if's." Hazel eyes gazed into storm blue ones as Brooke tightened her gaze. "I'm serious Nate. No more talking about what would happen _if_ I hadn't woken up. Because the fact of the matter is that I did. And I'm coming home tomorrow and that's that." She said with finality as Nathan nodded, "Hey," She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head "I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan pressed his lips into an accepting line and nodded his head, reaching over and running his hand over his daughter's fine strands of hair. "We'll be okay" A soft smile broke out on his face as the two young parents gazed lovingly at their daughter.

**Brooke Scott is A-Okay!**

_We've received from sources close to her that Brooke Scott, who recently dropped the 'Davis' from her name because her parents disowned her, is back home from her tragic accident. Husband, Nathan Scott, says 'Brooke is absolutely fine, back to her cheery and bubbly self. She's going to be just fine.' You heard it here first folks, Brooke Scott is doing just fine. We here at People Magazine are wishing her a happy and stress-free recovery._

"Which makes sense coming from the magazine that has paparazzi all over the place..."Rachel mumbled to herself as she threw the glossy-papered book back on the newsstand. She rejoined her boyfriend on the street, who had stopped by a nearby stand to buy a bottle of water while his significant other flipped through various gossip magazines. "So handsome, I was thinking…"

"Oh no," Though the two hadn't gone out for long, Steve knew just as well that whatever she was about to bring up was going to cost him one of two things. Actually, possibly both. Money, or his dignity. "You and thinking don't really bode well for me there, babe."

Rachel hooked her arm through Steve's, wrapping her dainty hand around the soft leather of his jacket. "Well, if you'd let me finish, I'd tell you jackass." Steve shook his head and shrugged, he could definitely live without hearing how Rachel was going to torture him.

The two walked about a block or two before the redhead caved, just as he knew she would. "Alright, fine! You don't have to go begging me and groveling." Rachel sighed dramatically as her significant other laughed. "Anyways, I was thinking, we should go see my favorite god daughter in the _entire_ world."

"Well, the fact that she's your only god daughter will probably contribute to her being your favorite." He smirked as the two paraded down Broadway, weaving in between confused tourists trying to find their way around the crowded city. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nathan's number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Nate, we're just walking around the city and Rach wants to come over. That okay?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Steve, silently demanding he add to his statement. "And I want to come over too."_

"_Ha, she totally just gave you the eyes and made you change your statement." Nathan laughed, knowing full and well what one look from Rachel could do. "But yeah, you guys come on over and we can hang out and watch the Phillies/Yankees game tonight."_

_Steve took a look at his watch, noting it was only around two, so they'd probably be spending the entire day over at Brooke and Nathan's. "Yeah, that's fine dude. We'll see you in a couple."_

"_Alright, bye man." Steve hung up the phone, sticking it back in his pocket._

"Alright weirdo, we're off to Nate and Brooke's. We're going to hang and watch the game tonight over there too." Rachel nodded as she hailed a cab.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Brooke laughed as she opened the door to Rachel and Steve.

Rachel waved off her friend as she made her way into the apartment. "Where's the baby?"

"She's taking a nap." Nathan replied as he came out of the living room. "She obviously didn't want to see a certain redheaded crazy woman." He said hi to Steve, shaking his hand and then turned back to Rachel. "She's luckier than some of us" A smirk was thrown over to Rachel as she glared at him.

"Shut up Nate, you know you love me." The raven haired man shook his head and laughed as he and Steve went into the living room. "Come on Cripple, we're going to go check on that beautiful baby of yours because I came here to see her."

"So feelin' the love Rach, really." Brooke, like her husband, shook her head at her friend as they slowly but surely made it to the baby's room. Brooke stepped in front of the door before Rachel could even think of opening it. "Rachel, if you wake her up, I'm going to kick your ass with my crutches, got it?"

"Oh come on Mama, I'm definitely not scared of you." The redhead waved off her friend, taking a step into the room before being stopped by a titanium crutch.

"You'll definitely be scared once I stick this crutch up your ass." Her whisper was harsh, but her red-headed friend, knowing it was an empty threat, walked in toward the crib anyway.

"Oh, look at that, she's not even asleep" Rachel looked back at the young mother, who was wincing in anticipation of high pitched cries. Her expression relaxed as she slowly made her way over to the crib. "Imagine that Mama. She doesn't even know when her own baby is asleep, does she Lex?"

"Her dreams turned to nightmares once you set foot in the room Fatass, and it disturbed her otherwise peaceful slumber. My poor baby." Brooke bit back quickly, placing a soft kiss on the baby's forehead before exiting the nursery, Rachel following her.

"Your poor baby loves me, do you see that smile? It's the cutest smile I've ever seen, yes it is." The redhead fawned over the infant in her arms as the friends walked back to the living room, where the boys were watching the Yankees victory against the Phillies.

"Fuck yeah, that's how we do!" Nathan and Steve both celebrated the victory from the plush leather couch, a beer in hand. "Damn Matsui knows how to do it well!"

"Hey, hey. Small ears coming into the room, censor yourselves." Brooke announced as she placed her crutches against the couch and took a seat next to Nathan.

"That's right Steve, we have to make sure Rachel doesn't repeat any of our bad words." The raven-haired man laughed as Rachel sat down between Brooke and Steve.

"Shut up Nate, you're not funny." Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, silently letting him go without shooting a smart remark back at him.

"Come on Rach, that's it? I'm not funny?" His smirk enticed her to throw another insult at him, but she refrained.

"Sorry Nate, I don't want to whoop your ass in front of your own daughter" A content smile fell upon her face as she sat down next to Brooke and Steve. She placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheek before returning her attention back to her goddaughter.

Hours later, long after the game had ended and dinner had been eaten and the baby was fast asleep in her father's arms, Rachel and Steve decided to leave and Brooke and Nathan decided to retire for the night.

* * *

As blue eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the sunlight pouring into the bedroom, Nathan noticed he had woken up alone. He turned over onto his back and sat up, wiping at his tired eyes, then running a hand through his bed-head. He wouldn't bother even attempting to fix it before he had to; it was a pointless battle he fought every day. Seeing as he had slept in his boxers the night before, he pulled on a pair of flannel pants and a white t-shirt before entering his and Brooke's bathroom to brush his teeth.

Meanwhile, his female counterpart was downstairs feeding their ten month old her breakfast of mashed bananas. Making ridiculous faces and noises had become a daily routine for the pair of them, seeing as the stubborn girl wouldn't open her mouth unless to laugh around her mother. But around her father? Well, that was a much different story. She happily ate whatever he put in front of her, though messily, by herself.

"Alright baby girl, aren't you getting sick of this charade? Can't you just eat?" Seeing as all her daughter did was giggle and refuse the spoon set in front of her filled with the mashed yellow fruit, Brooke resorted to a more embarrassing tactic. "Come on Lex. Like this." She put the spoon in her own mouth, instantly regretting it as the mashed bananas from the Gerber jar tasted _nothing_ like real bananas, "Nom nom nom" she said, resisting the urge to throw up.

Nathan hopped down the stairs and walked toward the kitchen, slowly seeing Brooke's show for their daughter to make her eat her fruit. He leaned against the door frame, silently watching and being entertained by Brooke's apparent disgust before Alexis blew his cover, pointing at him and bouncing in her chair giddily. "Thanks for blowing my cover two seconds after I got here princess." Nathan smirked as he grabbed the tiny finger of his daughter and pretended to eat it.

Brooke watched with a smile on her face as she stood up and embraced her husband after he'd finished playing with their daughter. "Good job Lex, don't let Daddy get _any_entertainment from my journey to try and feed you." She smirked as she stood on her tip toes, placing a small kiss on Nathan's lips. "Happy Valentine's day baby."

"Happy Valentine's day beautiful." Nathan kissed Brooke again, this time taking a little longer to part than before. "And happy Valentine's day to my mini Valentine as well." He smiled, leaning over before placing a kiss on Alexis's forehead. "Looks like someone's being a little difficult for Mommy this morning, huh princess?"

"Not as difficult as your hair is being for you, babe." She chuckled softly, running a hand through his disheveled, yet oh so soft, hair. "It looks like you got into a bad fight with a hair dryer there, Nate." Nathan laughed, running a hand through his hair again.

"Well, instead of picking on me and my hair, why don't you give me that spoon so our daughter doesn't go hungry, hm?" He took the spoon Brooke had held out for him and grabbed a chair to sit in front of the high chair. "You know kid, you're going to have to learn to eat when Mommy feeds you too. What happens when I'm out on the road and Mommy can't hand the spoon over to me? Huh?" He spoke as if the little girl knew exactly what he was saying. Fortunately though, up until this point he hadn't had to go with the team anywhere out of town, because Nathan had set up another doctor for the away games. But, that would definitely change because of his recent job change.

"It's a good thing the team has Charlie then isn't it? For the sake of this one's well-being, of course." Brooke shot her husband a sly smile before turning around to start up breakfast for herself and Nathan while he fed Alexis her bananas.

"Oh definitely, and not for other reasons concerning us at all. Charlie being there definitely _doesn't_ give us any time together, right?" Nathan's sarcastic remark caused Brooke to chuckle softly as she took out the eggs and the bread to make French toast for the two of them.

"Definitely not, what kind of woman do you think I am Nathan Royal?" She sent a wink over to her husband before tending to her stove top once again. "So babe, do I need to call the babysitter for tonight, or are we staying in?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. Fuck, he hadn't thought about that yet. "Uh, no need babe. But you and Lexi bear need to clear out of the house for the day so I can set up, alright?" As he spoke, he was mentally formulating his own plan. He was a natural born procrastinator, what could he say? But, there was no doubt in his mind that he would make this Valentine's Day great for his girls.

"Sounds good baby; I need to get your present anyway." She smirked, taking the food out of the pot and into two bowls. "But first, let's eat and then we can get ready. Are you almost done feeding her?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you that most of it went into her stomach." Nathan smirked, using the spoon to scrape the extra banana off her face and into her mouth. Unfortunately, it just got onto her mouth anyway so he took a wet wipe from by the sink and wiped off her mouth. "You, my dear, are one messy eater."

"Like father, like daughter." Brooke laughed, spooning some of her oatmeal into her mouth. Nathan shook his head, giving Alexis a small toy to play with while he and Brooke ate.

"Yeah yeah you're so funny baby." Nathan dug into his oatmeal, spilling some onto the table, and then on his lap. He saw the 'told you so' look on Brooke's face and he raised his hand. "I don't wanna hear it." He grabbed a paper towel and cleaned off the table and his shorts.

"I so told you so" Brooke muttered to herself, cleaning up her bowl and dumping it into the sink, silently putting the dishes on her to-do list. "Alright Lex, let's get ready and get outta here so we can get Daddy's present up and going." She gave Nathan a light kiss before leaving the room and walking up the stairs.

Once Nathan was sure Brooke was out of ear-shot, he shook his head. "What the hell am I going to do?" And just then, another _plop_ of oatmeal fell onto his lap.

"…fuck."

* * *

**_AN: _Aaaaand there's that. It's a little broken into pieces because I had one part of the story saved on my computer in one file, and another part in another file. I didn't remember which I intended for the story, so I just stuck them together. The part where Nathan opens his eyes in the morning is supposed to be a good amount of time after the whole hospital incident, in case you guys didn't get that. This chapter sucks, plain and simple. But I've been promising you guys an update on here for a while that I just wanted to get one out to you guys.**

**An IMPORTANT side note for anyone following _All for Her_: I lost the file I had the chapter written in when I upgraded my computer to Windows 7. So, I have to start that chapter from scratch and it will take a while for me to rewrite it and I'm not sure how long it will take. I'm sorry for the long wait on that story, but I'm more sorry to my readers of this one because they've been waiting longer. Hope you guys still love me!**

**-Rohini**


End file.
